Sleepless
by DoctorDovah
Summary: Ariella is a scholar from High Rock. How she ended up in Jorrvaskr is beyond her. Spoilers for Companions and Main Quest lines. F!Dragonborn/Vilkas. Rated M for a reason. Seriously.
1. A Company of Heroes

Ariella just wanted to go home. She cursed her young age and those she worked with for being too old and fragile for any kind of fieldwork. She cursed the mages in Bruma for being so irresponsible and not having any record, save for a first hand account, of such a precious and delicate item being moved. She cursed the blasted war that kept her stuck in Skyrim, but right now she was cursing the Companions most of all.

The Breton had only come to Whiterun to tell the Jarl about the Dragon problem, at the request of the lovely Stormcloak man and his family; Ralof had after all, helped her escape the Dragon attack at Helgen. Well by helped she meant basically act as bodyguard until she found a bow, but even then her use was very limited. Not even the basic magic she knew was a big help, she was in a panic and couldn't concentrate properly to produce spells.

Her heart ached at the thought of the Helgen disaster. While she knew she should feel sorrow at the lives lost she couldn't find it in her to feel for those she never knew, especially those who wanted to put her on the chopping block. No, what she mourned were the amounts of lost texts and journals.

She had only kept a few books on her yet it seemed her most private journal, her research study log and all her notes were gone: the scholar in her mourned.

Which is what she was. The Breton was a Scholar at the Library of Daggerfall and she had been ever since she was 15, the youngest scholar the Library had seen in a very long time, if not the first.

And the scholar was certain she had no place in the Mead Hall of the Companions.

She wished she never helped out with the giant. It had been pure luck anyway. She had intended the arrow to pierce the giant's heart, yet instead it stuck the beast in the eye allowing for the Companions to take it down quickly.

Her original purpose was to head directly to Winterhold to the Mage's College to do what needed to be done and then go home. Yet it appeared that wasn't likely to happen, not anytime soon.

The man that had been there when she helped with the Giant, Farkas, had waited for her outside Dragonsreach. Unsure how she could refuse his offer and go her own way she found herself being dragged along to the hall of the companions.

"Talos take me." She muttered when she saw the red headed woman, Aela walking up to her.

"You fight well, you should consider joining us." She said with a smile.

"Uh…" Ariella started awkwardly, she was used to having her nose in a book not interacting with people. "I'm a scholar though, didn't I, uh, tell you this?"

"Aye, but you have a good eye as an archer and we could use more archers around here." Arielle nodded awkwardly and hoped if she explained her reason for being in Skyrim they would let her go.

"I actually have to be getting to the College of Winterhold, I have work to do there."

"Been to Skyrim before?" Farkas asked from behind her, she jumped slightly as she had almost forgotten he was there.

"No." Farkas and Aela glanced at each other and directed Ariella to a chair.

"Well then you clearly don't know how dangerous the road can be." Aela said, "Frost trolls, ice wolves, ice wraiths, snow bears. And that's just what you'll encounter when you near the college."

"I was going to take a carriage."

"Then," Farkas began shaking his head slightly "unfortunately you'll have to contend with bandits, thieves and potential military raids. Skyrim is at war you know."

"I know." She said simply looking down at your hands.

"Someone," Aela started, gently resting a hand on Ariella's shoulder. The red head paused and sighed. "Now take no offence, but someone unprepared might not make the journey, unfortunately."

Ariella thought for a moment. It was true she ran into more trouble here than any other province, with a war… and now Dragons things could only get worse. Would she really survive a journey to Winterhold? Maybe if she did train with them…

No. She just wanted to get home. She was done with battles and death for a long while now.

"Then perhaps you should accompany me. Unfortunately I have important business to attend to. The Library will be expecting me back soon." That was a lie, she had requested a few extra months, knowing Mages could be quite difficult to deal with. Especially the ones in Skyrim, notorious for being sheltered and untrusting of any outsider, especially those not gifted in the magical arts.

"Farkas we should take her to see Kodlak!" Aela announced, pulling the Breton to her feet.

"Kodlak?" Farkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll tell us if she has potential in the companions! The old mans read people well, you see." The last sentence was directed at Ariella.

"Oh no that's quite alright." She tried to pull away from them but the two Companions pulled her to the stairs, Farkas practically carrying her when she refused to go down the steps.

* * *

Author's Note:

This was originally written for the Kinkmeme.  
I have also made up quite a lot of stuff, especially about High Rock. If you have a problem with that I'm sorry, truly.

Also, you guys don't realise how lucky you are with no character limits...


	2. Harbinger's Permission

Vilkas was in counsel with Kodlak, as seemed to be the normal as of late. The Beast blood affected him most of all and everyone knew it. He could only get very few hours of restless sleep and had taken comfort in books during the night. Kodlak had been helping Vilkas try a whole variety of sleeping draughts all of which the wolf burned through before they could have any effect.

The man in him was tired but the wolf kept him going no matter how much he wanted to rest.

Yet admittedly he was grateful that it meant he had lots of time to study the history of the Companions, war tales and anything else that interested him. He had only seen that once Kodlak told him to look for the silver lining to his sleepless nights.

Yet the beast didn't like reading, it was too idle and some nights he had to take long walks around Whiterun to sooth the beast's agitated soul. It wanted to get out and as the man grew more and more tired the beast was getting closer to release.

When his brother and Aela came into the room dragging some woman Vilkas was positive they'd caught her stealing from them.

She was dressed in loose fitting robes and looked like she just wanted to run away, she reminded Vilkas of a caged animal which made Vilkas' wolf rear it's ugly head.

He was sure she must have been a thief as it seemed the only thing Aela and Farkas would unite over. With a circle in such division Aela and Farkas avoided each other like a plague unless they were called for a job, which thankfully they were still professional about. Usually when they crossed paths at Jorrvaskr fights broke out.

"Kodlak, do you have a moment?" Aela asked, Kodlak looked at Vilkas who merely nodded confirming his own worries could wait. Besides he wanted to witness this.

"I do now." Kodlak said, neck and back cracking as he turned slightly to face the three people.

Aela and Farkas placed the small woman in a chair at the table so she was in-between the two seated men.

"Tell us if she had the fire in her heart to become a companion." Farkas said exchanging smiles with Aela.

Vilkas was confused; Farkas and Aela were trying to recruit someone? Why would they do such a thing, now of all times? Why were they agreeing on something?

He pushed the behavior of the two aside and assessed the woman. She wore robes but Vilkas wasn't convinced she was a mage. She smelled of a recent battle but he couldn't smell any magic on her. She was a Breton and would probably only reach Vilkas' shoulder at full height, if that. She looked scrawny like she had never seen a proper day of battle before. Her hair was an ebony mess that was tied into a ponytail, which needed retying. Her hair was longer than any warrior or mage would have kept it and none would have left it that free flowing either. She had brown orbs for eyes that seemed to glance nervously from Kodlak to Vilkas and she still looked like she wanted to run to the exit.

She definitely wasn't companion material.

"You have a certain fire within you." Kodlak said.

"What?" Both the Breton and Vilkas said at the same time. Farkas and Aela continued to beam at each other.

"I-I'm sorry but-"

"We told you!" Aela said cutting the Breton off. Vilkas narrowed his eyes, what was going on here.

"Any experience in battle girl?"

"Well no…"

"Nonsense." Farkas said, "Shot an arrow right into a Giant's eye."

Ah, so she was an archer. Perhaps that explained Aela's vested interest, not Farkas' though. Vilkas would have thought Farkas wasn't thinking with his brain but something else, yet the Breton was not Farkas' type, at all.

Kodlak laughed, his eyes full of amusement. "What's your name?"

"Ariella…" she said. She was quiet, timid and nervous still. What fire did she have?

"Well Ariella, I'm sure Farkas and Aela will have no qualms training you to better your arm if you have not seen much battle." The two nodded and Vilkas wanted to protest, but the situation was so strange he was no sure where to begin.

"But-"

"Welcome to the Companions." Kodlak said, cutting the Breton off. What was happening here? Was Vilkas missing something?

"But-"

"I'll show you to where the whelps sleep." Aela said.

"But-"

"Then we can give you a tour of all of Whiterun." Farkas added

Farkas and Aela led the Breton out of the room not allowing her to speak. When the doors closed Kodlak had a knowing smile on his face.

"You know something I don't, old man?" Vilkas asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing you should worry about Vilkas, for now." Vilkas had no idea what that meant but knew better than to get into an argument over it. His wolf growled at his lack of understanding, impatient and wanting to know the answers now and for once the man agreed with it.


	3. Training and Feasting

The Breton had been training all day. She wanted to rest yet Aela and Farkas wouldn't allow her more than a ten-minute rest before resuming the training. She wasn't cut out for this kind of physical exertion. Her hands were meant to delicately handle era old tombs, not swing a sword like a barbarian.

Yet when the sun was beginning to set the two Companions called it a day. Ariella ached and wanted to just collapse, which apparently she was entitled to do for the next few hours until dinner was prepared.

In the whelp room she fell onto a bed burying her face in her pillow. As she lay there with her whole body aching after a few moments she found herself beginning to cry.

She never had been much of a crier but right now it was all she seemed capable to doing.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to find comfort in books and intellectual discussion. She wanted to be surrounded by people she could write tombs on not people she could sum up by writing their name followed by the word smash.

She yearned for the comforts of a library, where the smell of parchment would welcome her home and she would be comfortable, not aching and groaning on a bed harder than stone. She wanted to stay up until her fingers were blackened with ink and the night candle had been long extinguished as her studies kept her company on her sleepless nights.

As she silently cried she began to wonder what she was doing here.

A scholar certainly had no place here, yet Aela and Farkas seemed convinced she belonged and just needed training to realise her potential. The only potential it seemed she had though when it came to a sword was hitting herself.

She was hopeless with a sword and couldn't pull a bow back to its full length. She hated it here and wanted to run away. She would gladly let herself be taken by frost wraiths, ice trolls or whatever creatures Aela had told her about. As she began to think more and more about just walking out the door and never coming back again she became convinced that Aela and Farkas trained her so hard today so she would be stuck in Jorrvaskr for the night.

She had no will to move and any attempt to run would fail, she was sure. They had imprisoned her here, the chains being her own body's fragility.

Her tears dried after a while but she didn't move. She couldn't sleep but she was relaxed and comfortable.

"Whelp." She heard a voice say from the door. It wasn't one she recognised, at first she thought it was Farkas yet it wasn't as deep as his. She looked up and saw what looked like Farkas at the door.

She knew it was Farkas' twin yet couldn't recall his name, she was not sure they had been introduced. She sat up properly when he uncrossed his arms from the doorway.

"Aela told me to give you this." He tossed a red bottle at her, which she fumbled with before it fell on the bed. He scoffed and walked away closing the door behind him.

The man had a slightly smaller build than Farkas and Ariella found herself wondering if Farkas just trained more or if perhaps there was another reason. She decided that knowing this harsh land it was probably an illness of some degree. Either way he was rude and she found it hard to meet his eye; he was definitely the most disagreeable companion she had come into contact with.

She uncorked the bottle and sniffed the contents. It smelt foul but she had a feeling it would be for her own good to drink it. If Aela wanted to poison her or paralyse her to leave her immobile she was sure Aela would have made sure the potion was at least appealing to smell.

It tasted as foul as it smelt but after drinking the entire thing and trying to keep it down she felt herself beginning to feel better. Her muscles weren't as sore and she didn't groan at the thought of moving.

There was still a degree of tenderness but it was very minor and by the time Farkas collected her for dinner she didn't hate everything as she did before.

Ariella wanted to sit at the end of the table out of the centre of the group however Kodlak wished for her to sit by him. Apparently it was tradition for a new member to sit by the Harbinger at the first meal they were in attendance for. It meant she was stuck between the Harbinger and another man who she recalled being called Skjor. He seemed nice enough, he was tough on the outside yet his actions were all dealt with a degree of kindness.

Ariella could also tell he had a particular fondness of Aela, which was probably why the kindness extended to Ariella seeming as Aela had vested interest in her.

"So Ariella," Kodlak began once plates were mounted with food. The Breton didn't think she had seen so much in her life. "How has your first day with the companions been?"

"It's been uh-"

"It's been great. She'll deny it but she's a natural." Aela said.

"Yeah," Farkas interjected, "Well when she's not hitting herself with the sword she actually shows some real skill and potential. I think a few months training and she could actually be a real fighter."

"Sounds like you're having fun." Kodlak smiled at her. She weakly smiled back; fun was not how she would describe it, at all.

"I'm sure Aela's more interested in the fact she prefers the bow." Farkas' brother said before taking a sip of mead. The huntress threw a hunk of bread at him before explaining the importance of archers.

The other whelps were seated together chatting amongst themselves. Ariella felt she would have belonged there more than amongst the higher members. She didn't exactly understand how the structure worked but could tell that there was some kind of division; a bond that bound the higher members and excluded the whelps.

She wondered if there would be a book she could pick up on the matter. Yet as she looked around at the rabble around her she wouldn't know where to start. Logically she thought the Harbinger would be knowledgeable and potentially even having a book on the subject, yet it appeared he was always in conversation and didn't want to interrupt.

She ate beef stew and bread sipping from her tankard only when she found her mouth dry, which thankfully wasn't often. She didn't like whatever was in her tankard, probably Nordic mead, horrible either way.

"Ariella, you're quiet." Kodlak said to just her. She glanced up from her food and gave a small smile to him. "So do you have any questions?"

"I was uh, wondering if you maybe had a book about the history of Jorrvaskr?" She asked a bit nervously, she was sure she had seen a few books in his room and prayed at least one of them was what he was looking for.

"Ha, of course I do. It's glad to see someone is concerned about the history of this hall well with more than Ysgramor that is. But if you want more you'll have to ask Vilkas, I'll bring it to you once we're done here." She liked Kodlak, he was a man she could tell would have entire books dedicated to.

Her face lit up at the thought of this 'Vilkas,' he must have been some kind of Scholar in Whiterun. Perhaps he even had a library, although it was probably small. She knew that usually city libraries outside of the capital concerned themselves mostly with the cities own history, which would suffice.

She could collect a few tomes from him tomorrow; hopefully he would let her take them away from the library so she could read at night. Yet she would understand perfectly if Vilkas didn't want her to take them into the Hall of the Companions at the risk of the books being used for fire starter.


	4. Insomnia

Vilkas was locked away in his room. He hadn't paid much attention to the new whelp at the meal, which was simple enough considering she did not speak. The only words she spoke were to Kodlak and it was too low for him to hear them anyway.

Vilkas had been the first to retire once dinner was through. His wolf was beginning to grow agitated and his responses were becoming more and more curt so rather than lash out at someone he removed himself.

He had been in his room reading for hours enjoying the quiet and peace. The other Companions had long since gone to bed and the faint sounds of sleep around him was oddly soothing, even Farkas' snores.

Yet he was growing more and more restless, his wolf not content with the stillness. Vilkas marked his book with the worn leather bookmark given to him by Farkas years ago and stood up.

He would go get a drink, pace around his room for a while and then he'd be fine.

As he got to the top of the steps he realised he wasn't alone in the mead hall. The scent was unfamiliar and Vilkas wished he had the foresight to grab his sword. Thieves usually didn't target mead hall of the Companions. Yet as he went to reach out for a war axe on a rack he identified the source of the scent.

The Breton was sitting at the table, a book propped in front of her and she seemed engrossed. He found himself curious about what she was reading but shook those thoughts aside.

He suddenly became overly aware that he was in fact wearing only pants. He didn't like being caught without a shirt, not when so many people compared him to his brother.

Yet he figured he would be more than able to sneak around her she hadn't noticed him so far and he was sure if he were very quiet he would not be noticed. He began to walk and just as he was nearing the table he stumbled colliding with a chair.

The Breton physically jumped and was just about out of her chair before realising it was just him. She had a hand on her heart and she began breathing slowly, Vilkas could hear her heart racing.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one awake." The Breton said, as if it were her fault.

"No it's fine, I just came for the drink." Vilkas grumbled finding a full bottle of mead on the table. He watched as the Breton's eyes flickered to his chest and then away, back to her book. "I, uh didn't think anyone would be up here." He said as way of explanation.

"Understandable." She replied.

"So what are you doing awake?" Vilkas asked, she should have been tired after a full days training with a full days training tomorrow as well.

"I um, don't sleep that well…" Vilkas' curiosity was peaked. He took a seat that was next to her but a comfortable distance away.

"Any reason why?"

"Insomnia they call it." Vilkas nodded. "So do you have it too or did you just wake up thirsty?"

"I have something like it."

"It doesn't bother me much though, it just means I get more time to read." She said with a faint smiled, Vilkas' curiosity peaked further.

"So what are you reading?" Usually he was the only one in the mead hall to touch books; save for Kodlak that was.

"Kodlak leant me a book about the history of Jorrvaskr."

"H-how are you finding it?" It was a topic that was a favourite of Vilkas' and he wanted to know if they shared the same interest in it.

"It's interesting, but some parts I don't understand. Kodlak said I should ask someone called Vilkas for some more books on the matter if I was interested." For some reason Vilkas' heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name.

"Actually, I'm Vilkas…" He started slowly his focus fixed on his bottle of mead; he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"O-oh…" There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry, we hadn't been introduced and I just thought-"

"It's okay." He looked over at her; her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. He extended his hand out towards her and said "I'm Vilkas, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ariella." She replied with a quiet voice and placed her hand in his. Her handshake was firmer than he expected though.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"There's no need to apologise." Vilkas replied. Her cheeks were still slightly red and her heartbeat was erratic; both of which seemed to rouse the wolf in him.

She couldn't meet his eyes or his face and kept her attention trained on the book in front of her even though she had closed it.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I know our history better than most." There was a beat of silence.

"Uh, thanks…" Her voice trailed off and he kept her gaze fixed on the book in front of her. After a few moments of silence Vilkas stood, despite his wish to stay and talk to her. He turned around and was about to head downstairs again.

"Wait." Her voice was quiet but he stopped and turned his head slightly. "Um, can I ask about what the circle is?"

It was as if she thought she was asking a question forbidden, her voice unsure and her heart rate slightly quickened. A small smiled played on his lips.

"Give me a minute." With that Vilkas walked down the steps but once the doors closed behind him he ran to his room.

He rather frantically found a tunic to put on and looked quickly through the books piled around his room. He wished he had ordered them in some way. He soon found the books he was looking for and ran back to the mead hall, slowing to a much more casual pace once he was walking up the steps.

It wasn't often the brooding wolf was excited to speak to someone, but at that moment he was.


	5. Research

Ariella felt tired but didn't want to pull away from her conversation with Vilkas. She thought if she left it she'd find out it was a dream.

He was just so passionate about Jorrvaskr's history and for that she was enamoured with him. She had her head resting on her arm on the table and she looked up at him as he spoke.

He was telling her of a battle; one that was often forgotten. He was so descriptive, energetic and eloquent she felt like he was reading a book out to her.

She desperately wanted to keep her eyes open and listen to him. Yet they had been up for hours and hours now and even her sleepless mind had its limits.

Vilkas had mapped out the line of Harbingers for her on a piece of paper and she had made notes around it herself. Notes similar to that were spread all over the table; as were books.

It didn't help that Vilkas' voice was fairly soothing, which Ariella found strange. She usually preferred silence yet she almost found herself wishing he would never stop talking.

"-and though the battle looked lost, and for the most part certainly was but that is-" Her eyes were drooping but opened at his abrupt stop, "A tale for another time. You look tired."

"Maybe a little." She admitted trying to shake herself awake a bit.

"Well then bed for now, there will be plenty of tales for another time. Besides, your probably sick of my voice." Vilkas said with a chuckle. Ariella simply reddened in the cheeks and stood with Vilkas as they made their way downstairs.

"Well goodnight, if you could call it that I suppose." She said, to which Vilkas nodded.

"Goodnight." With that he watched her retreat into the Whelps room before going to his own room.

* * *

Farkas and Aela were up early in the morning. They wanted to get in some training before they had to train Ariella. Farkas and the huntress walked up to the mead hall in a tired silence.

They were a bit tired but it was nothing a good breakfast couldn't cure.

As they walked over to the table they spotted an array of books and paper spread across a section; a section with two seats drawn close together.

The two raised an eyebrow at each other and walked over to the table.

"Do you think…" Alea started picking up a piece of paper from the table.

"Well this is Vilkas' script." Farkas said showing her a pieace of paper, which seemed to have a list of Harbingers on it.

"And this isn't." Aela said pointing out the neater, more curvaceous and oddly formal handwriting on the page, as well as showing him the page she was holding.

The two smiled at each other placing the paper back where they had picked it up. Still smiling they picked up something to eat and went outside.


	6. Curious Birds

Vilkas felt surprisingly well rested. It had been nice to have someone to talk to about history and everything he was interested in. Ariella had seemed very interested too and never seemed bored; bored was the reaction he'd come to expect from the others companions.

Ariella seemed to have a surprisingly good grasp on researching and reading. She had even appreciated the scribbles on the pages of Vilkas' own history books. The scribbles had been done by himself to help his understanding. He had always referred to them as scribbles or notes but Ariella had called them 'annotations' if he remembered correctly.

This lead Vilkas to assume she was probably of some noble birth or at least at a level of wealth where should could dedicate time to reading.

He wanted to ask her about where she came from and how she got to Skyrim but seemed it inappropriate to ask.

Vilkas allowed himself a glance at Ariella's training, admittedly it had been one of too many he had allowed himself.

Yet her academic credits aside Ariella was damn near hopeless when it came to anything physical. This lack of skill was worse than any Vilkas had seen in any whelp that came through the companions. Not even Ria had been as bad as Ariella and she was more concerned with bedding him and his brother than learning.

While in Ria and the other whelps the lack of skill and incompetence had frustrated and annoyed Vilkas to no end he didn't have those same feelings about Ariella. He found her lack of skill endearing which unnerved him a little.

Vilkas felt as though Aela, Farkas or Ariella were about to turn his gaze to him and he glanced away quickly. Looking was no shameful act Vilkas was sure but he still didn't want to be caught staring. He felt like a child.

He heard Farkas call for a break and soon the twins were seated side by side.

"So what do you think?" Farkas asked picking up some bread and a bottle of ale. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother, "About Ariella."

"Oh the Breton, she still needs to improve, a lot." For some reason Vilkas felt his wolf go on the defensive, yet he wouldn't explain why,

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Farkas wiggled his eyebrows to the best of his ability, which raised another cocked eyebrow from Vilkas. That in return earned a playful nudge from Farkas.

"I think you and Aela are good teachers, surprisingly enough." His wolf made the decision to be evasive and the man followed. Vilkas couldn't explain his behaviour, he knew exactly what his brother was asking yet couldn't find it in him to tell the truth.

"You expected anything less?" Farkas was slightly offended and the original topic was clearly forgotten. Vilkas blessed his brother's simple but proud mind.

"You and Aela working together? I doubted it highly." Farkas punched him playfully on the arm. "It's good you two aren't fighting anymore."

"Yes, everything is much less tense now like it was before all this mess happened." Farkas looked down at his mead, he seemed oddly wise in that moment.

"It's a good thing, especially for Kodlak's sake." Farkas nodded at his brother's words and ate his food. There was no more conversation after that and the brotherly silence was only interrupted by a small voice a short while after.

"Excuse me." Vilkas felt all his hairs stand on end at her voice for some reason, not from fear or shock though.

"Ah yes, Ariella?" Farkas said before Vilkas could really process real thoughts.

"I need to send a letter." The way she seemed to address only Farkas made Vilkas' wolf stir.

"Ah we'll need to find you a courier then I suppose."

"Um, it actually needs to go by uh, bird…" She was quiet and unsure in her speech as if treading carefully to not anger the companion.

"Bird?" Vilkas was confused, only matters highly important got sent by birds. Usually birds were only used between Jarls and other people who ruled. Farkas seemed a bit confused as well but then realisation seemed to dawn on him and he stood. "Ah yes, we'll have to ask permission from the Jarl to use one of his birds."

Ariella smiled at Farkas and he began to lead her away. Vilkas watched them go confused and his wolf growling for whatever reason.


	7. Beginnings

Sending the letter had been more trouble than what Ariella originally thought it would be. The Jarl had been cautious at first and it took some persuasion from Farkas for the man to believe Ariella's story.

Once he had agreed Ariella had been provided with paper and quill to write her message.

As she wrote however the court wizard hovered over her. He kept commenting on the prestige of the Library and the resources it held, he was no subtle in his intentions. Especially when he directly asked her if she could get some books for him.

Farkas had ushered the little man away. Mages were always difficult to work with.

Her letter briefly described her situation and she requested for any books on Dragons and the Companions to be brought out to her so she could continue study whilst in Skyrim.

She did not wish to attempt to cross a boarder again.

Ariella had then gone straight back to training and was now at dinner with the rest of the companions.

Ariella was last to arrive in the mead hall for dinner. She had been downstairs reading and lost track of the time. Only the inviting smell of venison stew lured her away from her book.

The only spare seat had been on the end of the table next to Njada. Not that Ariella minded; the woman wouldn't speak to her anyway so she would probably be able to read without having to bother with conversation.

She helped herself to some food and opened the book to her page. Slowly the noise of the companions drifted away as she continued reading.

* * *

"You should go talk to her, brother." Farkas said, inclining his head towards Ariella.

"And why's that, brother?" Vilkas turned to look at Farkas with an arched eyebrow.

"She likes reading, you like reading…"

"I see…" Vilkas shook his head at his brother as he turned back to his meal. He would by lying to say he didn't want to go over and talk to her. Honestly it would be better than having Ria in his ear asking him contestant questions about fighting techniques. Most of them she didn't even use so Vilkas didn't understand why she was asking.

He wondered how she could stand reading with all the noise going on around her. He briefly thought that perhaps that was what she was used to, maybe she had a noisy family.

Vilkas quickly shook his thoughts and turned his attention back towards his meal.

After dinner Vilkas had only retired to his room to escape his conversation with Ria. The woman was nice enough but she got on his nerves.

Once he had heard silence fall in Jorrvaskr he had gone back upstairs to, yet again, find Ariella alone and still reading.

She looked up and when she noticed him she smiled brilliantly and closed her book, marking it with a scrap of paper. "I was hoping you'd come to finish the story."

Vilkas felt his heart beat faster and he took a seat beside her and began recounting the story again.

She gazed at him intently as he recounted the story. She only interrupted when she needed to ask a question; usually about some detail that Vilkas had left out because he'd thought it was too boring. Her attention to the small details surprised him but he was happy to answer her questions, more than happy in fact.

Their routine continued like that for some time. Through the day they would speak little, most of Ariella's time being taken up by Farka and Aela. Vilkas had to focus on training the other whelps with the help of Skjor. When the rest of the companions had gone to bed the two would stay up in the mead hall, either reading in silence or discussing things.

Yet soon Kodlak had jobs for them to complete across Skyrim. Farkas was sent with Ria to investigate a potential fragment of Wuuthrad, Skjor was sent to Markarth to deal with a break in and Vilkas was sent with Athis to clear out a bandit cave.

The bandits were in a cave past Solitude and it would take at least five days to do the job.

* * *

Jorrvaskr was much quieter with half of the companions gone. Ariella trained with Aela during the day. It was mostly just archery training, which Ariella was fine with. It was much easier than Farkas' brutal sword training regime even though the string left her arm red raw at the end of a long day.

She would have thought that the quiet would have meant concentration was easier yet she found it harder to read in those few days of silence. Whenever she tried to read, especially during the night, her mind would wonder and she would find it difficult to concentrate on the book in front of her.

Her thoughts, embarrassingly enough, focused mostly on Vilkas. He was not at all what she suspected at first and that was a good thing. In his absence she admitted that she missed having someone to keep her company at night, even if it was in silence while they both read.

She also wondered if her message had arrived in High Rock. Surely it must have by now but she had expected some kind of reply.


	8. Home and Together

Vilkas could see Whiterun now and he felt his heart quicken a bit. Vilkas didn't really want to admit it but he had been thinking about Ariella a fair bit while he had been gone. It was only really bad at night though while Athis was sleeping.

He was being pathetic.

He wondered how Farka's job had gone and prayed silently that it hadn't gone too well. If Farkas' job had gone great he liked to celebrate with a mead of fifty. Normally Vilkas would have thought nothing of it, but he was with Ria…

"I wonder how the other's jobs went." Athis said as they became walking past the farms just outside Whiterun.

"Hopefully well."

"I just hope not too well. Last time Ria was on a job with Farkas and he got on the mead a bit I had to hear the story of how he looked like he was going to kiss her about a thousand time." The two laughed, Vilkas did like Athis. The nord and wolf in him had been wary of his skin when they first met but in some ways the two were similar.

"Let's just hope he didn't actually kiss her."

"Or worse." The two laughed again as they walked through the great gates of the city.

Vilkas and Athis stopped off in some shops to sell some loot they found with the bandits. The gold was divided equally and they made their way back to Jorrvaskr.

The mead hall was already full of life when they entered. Everyone was bustling around and seemed to be preparing the room for some kind of celebration.

"Aela." Vilkas called as she passed by. The Huntress was carrying a basket full of ingredients, it was unusual for her to help out Tilma. She usually thought such duties were beneath her. "What's happening?"

"Farkas and Ria brought back a fragment of Wuuthrad, celebration's in order don't you think?" She said with a smile. Vilkas' expression faultered and then Aela leaned in closer, "Fear not, the ice-brain hasn't so much as looked at Ria."

Vilkas let out a sigh of relief, which caused a laugh to come from Aela.

"Anything I can do to help?" Vilkas asked following Aela as she walked to the kitchen.

"Just rest, you've just come back. I think we have everything under control, even Skjor and Njada are helping out." Getting those two to help was far more of an accomplishment that having Aela herself offer a hand.

Vilkas went to his room and threw his pack onto the floor not really caring when some of the contents spilled out onto the floor. He could clean it up later but he wanted to go congratulate his brother.

Farkas, being one of the people to bring home the fragment, was exempt from any celebration preparations. Vilkas checked in Farkas' room only to find it empty. Considering Farkas hadn't been in the mead hall it meant he was probably outside, unless he had decided to go to the market for something.

Yet sure enough when Vilkas stepped out onto the porch his brother was in the courtyard training.

"Brother." Vilkas called out as he approached. Farkas stopped his training and turned to his brother.

"I was afraid you would miss the celebration." Farkas said smiling at his brother.

"You know I can sniff out a Companions Feast days in advance." Vilkas joked. The two laughed and went to go sit on a bench.

"So how did your job go?"

"Fine. A boring but essential job." Farkas nodded, "How did your job go? Aside from the obvious, of course."

"Alright I suppose." Farkas glanced around before leaning in close, "Ria kept getting in the way though."

Vilkas laughed and Farkas just grimaced. "Well tonight's celebration should go well."

"It's been too long since we had a good celebration."

"Two months?"

"Exactly." The brothers laughed and settled into a comfortable silence.

In the silence Vilkas closed his eyes and let himself relax. He listened to the sounds of the people of Whiterun, the sounds of Eorlund forging whatever new weapons and he could even smell the food being cooked inside Jorrvaskr.

"I think Tilma was saying before she needed help in the kitchen." Farkas said after a pause. Vilkas nodded and walked inside.

He found Tilma, "Do you need a hand Tilma?"

"Ah Vilkas." The old woman stirred a pot. "Would you help cut up the vegetables over there?" The woman inclined her head behind her. Vilkas turned and his heart fluttered when he saw Ariella cutting vegetables as well.

He walked over to the bench and sought out a knife and some carrots. Ariella seemed to only just notice him as he stood beside her.

"Oh Vilkas, I didn't know you were back." She said with a smile.

"I only got back an hour or so ago." Vilkas said smiling back at her.

"How did the job go?"

"Good. Bandits generally aren't too difficult to deal with." There was a beat of an awkward silence. "So uh, how was everything here?"

"Just a lot of training; hours and hours of archery. Nothing really interesting happened." She shrugged and kept cutting vegetables.

"So how'd you get roped in to doing this?"

"Uh, Aela kind of just put a knife in my hands and told me to chop. I kept burning the stew…" Vilkas laughed but the look on her face said she was being serious. She kept her focus trained on the task in front of her.

"Tilma knows not to stick me on cooking either. She asked me just was watch some sweet rolls bake and I managed to screw it up." She didn't look at him but he could see a smile on her face.

The rest of the vegetables were cut in silence but the good kind of silence.

"Thanks dears." Tilma said once that task was done. "I think everything is done now."

"So, uh what are you going to do now?" Vilkas asked once they had left the kitchen.

"Well unless Farkas demands me to train I was thinking about going to read outside for a bit."

"M-mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him and the two went downstairs to retrieve their books.

Once they were outside they sat side by side in the sunshine against a wall.


	9. Behind Closed Doors

The celebration was in full swing once the sun had set. The companions were famous for their celebrations especially when a fragment of Wuuthrad was involved.

Farkas was already well on his way to being drunk and the music and cheering was enough to deafen a person. The feast had been limited to a selected few, mostly the companions themselves and a few other people of importance yet the celebration after the feast was open to most.

The usual tales had all been told and now the party was broken into smaller groups, yet all just as loud. Vilkas was with Farkas, Ria and a few of the men of Whiterun as they listened to Aela retell a story of a bear she once killed.

The companions had all heard the stories before yet they were still entertaining. Vilkas could tell from the sent of the men around him they all wanted to bed Aela tonight. None would get the chance though, not unless Aela decided.

The music stopped as the bards took their break and the few that had been dancing stopped. Vilkas found himself scanning the room quite frequently and though he didn't want to admit it he was doing it in some vain attempt to locate Ariella.

He hadn't seen the Breton since the feast and even then they had sat on opposite ends of the table. He briefly wondered if she had gone down to bed. He knew Njada had already gone downstairs because she had a job tomorrow.

Yet as Aela was ending her story Vilkas spotted Ariella.

She was sitting rather awkwardly on a bench alone. She looked around the room at the celebrations yet made no effort to participate and instead held a bottle in her hands.

A man approaching her soon took her attention; Vilkas clenched his fist. The man took a seat next to her, right next to her.

Too close. Vilkas's wolf growled, yet he had to agree. The man was sitting far too close and Vilkas could see Ariella slowly inching away.

When Vilkas saw who the man was he felt his wolf fight for control. Mikael, the bard who definitely knew how to overstep his boundaries.

The Bard whispered into Ariella's ear and Vilkas didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that his wolf hearing couldn't pick up on the words. Yet as Aela's story ended the Bard placed his hand on Ariella's leg and Vilkas stood up. He tried not to look rushed but he was fairly sure he failed.

Ariella by now was right on the end of the bench, the bard only getting closer, pressing on her. Vilkas wasn't sure what he would do when he got over there but he hoped his wolf wouldn't be in control.

"How's the celebration going?" Vilkas asked, his fists were clenched beside him. "Usually the first celebration as a companion is the most overwhelming."

The Bard seemed to get the idea and slid away.

"She doesn't look the part of a companion…" Mikael said by way of explaining himself. Vilkas bit back an insult as the Bard scurried away.

"Thanks for that." Ariella stood and smiled slightly at him.

"No problem. He's a bit uh… notorious for that." She laughed slightly but she couldn't exactly meet his eyes. "So how is your first companion celebration?"

"Not what I'm used to I'll admit. I think I might head to bed though, this isn't exactly my scene…"

"Bed, as in sleep?" Vilkas teased lightly.

"Hardly, I would read but Njada doesn't appreciate the light. Maybe I'll go sit in the hallway or something." She nodded mostly to herself and then said, "Well, goodnight."

"Listen, I was about to head downstairs anyway, you could come read in my room if you wanted." Vilkas wasn't exactly sure when he had decided to go to his room, probably in that moment.

"If it's not any trouble I'd love to." She said with a small smile. "I have something to show you anyway."

"Really?" They left the celebration and stopped at the whelp room while Ariella got her books.

"Can I please have a hand?" She whispered so she didn't wake up Njada. Vilkas walked in and picked up the crate she was failing at lugging out of the room. Vilkas didn't blame her though. It was heavy, really heavy.

Vilkas wondered what was in there he was fairly sure he knew but he didn't think it possible.

Vilkas led her to his room and set the crate on the floor.

"So what is it you have to show me?" He closed the door and sat on the bed. His wolf was impatient and having Ariella alone behind closed doors made the wolf fight for freedom.

She smiled at him innocently and crouched down to open up the mysterious crate. The inside was filled with books, well Vilkas was fairly sure they were books. He couldn't see the covers directly because they were all bound in leather and cloth.

He wondered where she got them all from. He didn't think she could have collected that many books from Whiterun in the few days he had been gone. There was probably thirty or so books in there yet she pulled one out, knowing exactly what it was even though she couldn't see the cover.

She stood a bit awkwardly for a moment and Vilkas invited her to sit beside him. She sat down and carefully began unwrapping the book.

"I'm not even supposed to be showing you this," she explained, "but I trust you enough."

Once the book was unwrapped she placed the book in his lap and Vilkas carefully opened the front page to read the title.

"The Journal of Terrfyg, Harbinger of the Companions." Vilkas felt his blood run cold. "Where did you get this?"

"The Library, I can't let you keep it but I can write you out a copy." She said with a smile moving a tad closer to him.

"Library?" Vilkas questioned, what library?

"Library of Daggerfall…" she said slowly, as if she expected him to know already.

"I don't understand." Vilkas admitted, he was beyond confused.

"Oh, I just thought you knew." She moved away from him slightly. "I'm a scholar at the Library of Daggerfall."

"A scholar?"

"Yes, so because I'm here I asked for all the books they had on the companions and this was it. I've asked for some of Dragons and anything dragon related but they're still coming." She smiled at him again. "So I've just been reading through a few of the books. Skjor said the Terrfyg was one of the most important Harbingers so I thought you'd like to see it."

"Oh, I see." The books suddenly felt different in his lap, not precious and delicate as before but something… different.

"Can I ask you a question?" Vilkas nodded. "He mentions somewhere in the journal about something called Beastblood. What is it?"

Vilkas' felt his blood turn cold and his heart rate quicken in panic. He wondered what else was written in this book. "Uh, I-I…"

"Is it a famous sword or axe or something?"

"I'll go ask Kodlak." Vilkas said standing. "C-can I show this to him?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't take it upstairs…" she said looking a bit nervous.

"It won't, I'll just go put it in Kodlak's quarters." She smiled at him and picked up another book from the crate. Vilkas was a bit afraid about what that book might contain but left to go find Kodlak.


	10. More Books

Kodlak and Vilkas had not left the old man's quarters all day. They had both been reading the journal carefully.

Last night Vilkas had managed to convince Ariella that The Beastblood were a set of weapons that became cursed. She had wanted to know more and thankfully she believed him when he said not much was known about them.

Terrfyg had thankfully been cryptic in his journal about the Beastblood. Anything he said was easily able to be fit into the lie about weapons. Vilkas and Kodlak had hoped that there may be a hint to a cure in the journal yet so far they were having no luck.

The day was coming to a close now; soon they would have to leave for dinner and yet they were no closer to a cure.

Vilkas knew how important this was yet he could feel his focus slipping as he could faintly smell food being cooked. His focus however was mostly on after dinner.

Ariella had commented how it was much more comfortable on his bed then in the chairs upstairs. Vilkas' could feel cloth tightening and his heart beating at the comment she had made so casually. Vilkas had insisted they just go to his room every night and Ariella had agreed.

A lot of his focus was on her now. Even though he worried about her finding out about what the Beastblood really was he still wanted to spend time with her and be close to her.

Eventually a knock on the door roused Vilkas from the chair he had basically been stuck to for the day. Ariella was at the door and smiled lightly when she saw him.

"Aela told me to come get you and Kodlak for dinner."

"We'll be up in a moment." Vilkas said and then watched her go.

He turned back to Kodlak and the two began clearing what they had pulled out.

"What are you smiling about old man?" Vilkas asked when he noticed the smirk that was lightly playing on Kodlak's lips.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, boy." Vilkas raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Upstairs most of the companions were already seated. Vilkas took his usual seat next to Farkas. Ariella was wedged between Farkas and Aela; both talking to her about battle techniques.

Vilkas spent most of dinner just listening to what Farkas and Aela were telling Ariella. Occasionally he spoke with Skjor and Kodlak yet the two were mostly silent.

Dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door. Silence settled over the companions as Aela leapt up to answer the door.

"Ariella, more High Rock guards are here." Aela said opening the door fully. The guards were dressed fairly elaborately and made Vilkas doubt their ability yet something told him not to be deceived by their appearance.

"Oh are the books on Dragons here?" One guards nodded in response to Ariella. She walked over to the door and then asked, "How many boxes are there?"

"About 11, miss." The guard said.

"I don't know where to put them…" she said mostly to herself. "I wasn't expecting so many."

"You can put them in my room." Vilkas offered, he hit Farkas when he noticed the smirk his brother was giving him.

"Are you sure? There's much more than I was expecting." Vilkas just nodded.

"Lead the way." A guard said who was holding a crate with the assistance of another guard. Vilkas showed them to his room and cleared some space for the crates.

Eventually the last of them was brought down and Vilkas walked back out into the main room. Vilkas felt as though a weight had been lifted. Hopefully these books would be her primary focus now and any secrets of the companions would remain that.

The last of the guards walked outside to meet with the rest of their party. The party of six was small yet efficient and Vilkas was willing to bet deadly.

Vilkas could just see outside when he sat back down. Outside Ariella was giving out the little coin she had as thanks to the Guards for their services. Vilkas thought it was a bit of an odd gesture but then saw her hand over a piece of paper to one of them.

He was sure it was just a letter to the Library or perhaps her family yet his wolf kept thinking up worse things. The wolf was as curious about the letter as the man yet the difference was the aggression in the two.

Vilkas' mood did become a bit sour as he settled back down to dinner.


	11. Library

Vilkas couldn't concentrate on his book. Ariella had been so excited about the books on dragons she seemed to have forgotten entirely about the beastblood. The conversation before they settled into their books had been easy and relaxed yet in the silence, a lone with his thoughts his wolf wanted freedom.

Having Ariella behind closed doors, just the two of them was an… attractive idea. One the man liked yet the wolf liked even more.

The wolf wanted control and Vilkas had been staring at the page containing the beast for the past few minutes.

"So what's the Library of Daggerfal like?" Vilkas blurted before he could help himself. He had been relaxed when they were talking before, perhaps talking would relax him now.

"Uh, big, I suppose." They both laughed, Vilkas' albeit more strained. "Well what do you mean?"

"I don't know, seeing all those guards makes me wonder what it's like." He heard her book close and lowered his own.

"Have you ever been to a library before?"

"Not really." Vilkas admitted, she seemed a bit surprised yet the answer was to be expected.

"The Library of Daggerfall is a bit different to other libraries anyways." She smiled at him and Vilkas felt a blush rising in his cheeks. "Everything in the Library is under lock, key and magical wards. Any books to be transported are taken with a scholar usually accompanied by a few guards. We have books covering everything, from all over the four eras."

"Wouldn't with so many books things be hard to find?"

"Everything is sorted by topic then by date. We also have a catalogue book, well books, that detail everything we have."

"The Library seems fairly important then."

"Well it is really. I don't know how politics works here but in High Rock if the High King wishes to make a decision he seeks the counsel of a scholar who is an expert in the topic. Scholars are basically members of the Royal court, the Library is also connected directly to the Palace."

"I think the only scholars I've ever seen are ones in robes that no one really pays attention to. They're just kind of there and don't really seem to have a part in, well, anything."

"I have noticed High Rock is different when it comes to things like that. We don't even wear robes."

The statement surprised Vilkas. He assumed any intellects wore robes, mages did after all. "No robes?"

"We wear robes when we travel, for practical reasons but in the library and around High Rock itself we mostly wear formal clothes. Gowns, suits and such, I haven't seen anything of the style here in Skyrim though…"

"Why's that?"

"In case we need to make a court appearance. A whole lot a fuss for a whole lot of nothing if you ask me." They laughed and a questioned itched in Vilkas' mind.

"S-so do you think you'll go back to High Rock?"

"Probably, it's my home after all." Vilkas picked up his book and opened it to a random page to hide himself behind. "You'd do the same, if you were stranded somewhere I'm sure you'd want to come back here, to the Companions, your brother. It's not just the Library waiting for me at home but also my family. You'd like High Rock."

"Mhmm." Vilkas nodded stiffly as he said that. He could feel a stinging in his cheeks and a pain in his chest. Of course she would want to go back to High Rock, he had been stupid for even thinking she would want to stay. He had been stupider for hoping and thinking she even had a reason to stay in Skyrim.


	12. An Idea

"No. Absolutely not." Vilkas exclaimed as he stood abruptly.

"Vilkas, it's time-"

"No. No way." Vilkas' eyes flicked from one member of the circle to another.

"Vilkas-" Aela growled out.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Brother-"

"No."

"Vilkas." Skjor spoke firmly and Vilkas couldn't help but listen. Kodlak may have been Harbinger but Skjor was Alpha and that made even Vilkas' stubborn wolf comply.

"I just don't think she's ready."

"She'll be taking her testing with or without your consent." The decision was final and Vilkas knew there was no point in protesting it further. "What you can help make a decision on is who goes with her."

From the faces Vilkas saw around the room he had this feeling everything had already been decided.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." Ariella said, standing and taking a step back.

"The others say it's time." She shook her head.

"No."

"Ariella-"

"I don't think I'm exactly warrior material, Vilkas. I didn't even think I would ever have to do a testing."

"Every companion has to go through testing at some point."

"Honestly?" She sat down on the bench beside him. "I never thought I'd be here long enough for that, let alone have the skills."

"Well it should be relatively simple, we've just got to get another fragment of Wuuthrad."

"Then come home to another celebration."

"Bigger."

"Joy." She rested her head on the bench then picked it up again. "Wait you said we."

"Yes, I'm going with you." Vilkas noted the small smile that kept pulling at her lips, she eventually hid her face from him.


	13. Worries

Vilkas's patience was being worn thin by Ria, again. He had hoped Ariella would sit next to him so they could discuss, or at least pretend to discuss, plans for her testing tomorrow.

The Breton had chosen instead to sit at the end of the table, despite the empty seat beside him when she sat down.

At the start of the night Ariella seemed quiet, more quiet than usual. Typically she would have a book and if not she would actively listen to what was happening around her, happy to observe the situation around her. Yet she had just sort of stared at her food, food that she hardly ate.

Vilkas was trying to wait until Ariella had finished eating, but a man could only take so much.

"If you'll excuse me." Vilkas said, interrupting Ria. Vilkas stood and walked around to where Ariella was sititng.

"I'm going downstairs, fell free to join me if you want." He told her quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, ok." She gave him a small yet forced smile and returned her attention to the food in front of her. Vilkas wanted to ask her if everything was alright yet the looks he was getting from Aela, Farkas and even Kodlak told him now was not the time.

* * *

The night was cool yet not uncomfortably so for the Breton. Ariella lay on the ground in the courtyard of Jorrvaskr. She gazed up at the stars in thought, something she did a lot as a child and still quite often now.

Whenever she was anxious she would gaze at the stars. The thing she liked about stars was how constant they were. No matter where she was in Tamriel if she laid down and looked up she would see the same sky.

It helped when she was feeling home sick, as she gazed up she could at least pretend she was back in High Rock.

As she gazed up she wanted to pretend she was back on her roof in High Rock yet something kept pulling her back to Skyrim. She blamed the slight chill, something that was rare to feel back home.

The young Breton sighed in a vain attempt to stop the unease in her stomach. That sense of uncertainty, uncomfortableness, fear had been there since she entered Skyrim. In the recent weeks it hadn't bothered her at all yet now…

Ariella couldn't relax she was far too anxious; the idea of her testing was plaguing her far too much.

She didn't think she could do it at all, not think but knew. She had this feeling if she went on that testing something awful was going to happen.

Then there was Vilkas. At first she thought having him there was a blessing, yet upon further thought she realised how much of a curse in disguise it was. Ariella could try all she wanted to deny it but she knew she had grown quite a large attachment to Vilkas. Everything about him intrigued her and challenged her.

Yet he was a man of strength, honour and battle prowess, the three things Ariella lacked in herself. She was feeble, a novice to battle and would rather pay people like the companions than be one. A large part of the fear she was feeling was because of Vilkas. She was terrified of making a fool of herself in front of him or having him see how weak she really was.

She wished she was back at home again. Everything was simple in High Rock; mundane, boring, safe yet there she was most happy.

She heard the doors of Jorrvaskr open and close quite quietly. She didn't make a move and she was fairly sure she knew who it was already.

Everyone else had long since retired for the night, even Tilma had urged Ariella to go to bed so the woman could sleep herself.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, slow, careful and unmistakable. He didn't say a word but simply laid down beside her and looked up.

"The sky's the same in all of Tamriel, you know. Sometimes if I look long enough I can pretend I'm back home." She said after a prolonged silence.

"I've never been far away enough from home to feel homesick." Vilkas' voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Be glad."

"So is it just home sickness?" Vilkas turned to look at her. She kept looking up, thinking about what to tell him. He waited for her to speak with a patience that Ariella liked to think as being reserved for her.

"No." She admitted turning her head to look at him. "I'm… scared about tomorrow." Vilkas smiled kindly at her and looked up again.

"I am too." His voice was barely a whisper yet the words made her heart skip a beat. "It's ok to be scared and even though I'm scared I know we'll be fine tomorrow."

"How do you know?" She asked after a short pause. He turned to look at her again.

"I just know, besides I promised Aela nothing bad would happen to you, she'd kill me if anything happened her archery protégé." Vilkas laughed and Ariella forced one out too. It wasn't the answer she had been expecting, or was it not the answer she wanted?

"So I've got to ask." Vilkas said with a smile that made Ariella smile as well. "Why Dragons? I mean why the personal interest?"

"Well," Ariella said, sorrow leaving her voice. "Did you hear about what happened at Helgen?"

"Who didn't?" The guards hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks; even Ariella knew that.

"Well…" Her voice trailed off again and again Vilkas waited with that patience, "I was there."

Her voice was small, quiet but she knew he had heard the words. His face had gone from bright and wonderful to an expression of shock, horror and disbelief.

"W-why?" Vilkas was clearly startled.

"I was crossing the border from Cyrodiil and got tangled up in an imperial ambush on a group of Stormcloaks. I was sent to Helgen with them and even though I wasn't on the list I was sent for execution." She watched as Vilkas crossed his eyebrows. "When the Dragon attacked he gave us a chance to escape, with the help of a Stormcloak I got out alive."

"I see the personal interest now." Vilkas said after a moment, Ariella just smiled at him. "Well hopefully that was your last dragon encounter, at least in the physical."

"Hopefully." She agreed with a smile. Vilkas got up off the ground and held his hands out to her.

"How about we head inside?" Ariella smiled, taking his hands and he helped pull her to her feet.


	14. Comforts

Ariella had gone back to her normal self once Vilkas put a book in her hands. She was comfortable in doing what she knew and there was nothing wrong with that.

Vilkas also gave her a book on Nordic tombs and drauger. She seemed a bit more comfortable knowing what she would be facing instead of going in blind. They had discussed the topic for a while but the book was short and had been finished quickly.

They had settled into a silence for the last few hours; Vilkas reading one of the books on the Companions and Ariella one on Dragons.

Vilkas was still a little unsettled about what had happened earlier in the night. Yet he was just being selfish in his reasons. The way she missed home make Vilkas sure she was going to leave someday and potentially never come back.

He peered at Ariella quickly before turning his gaze back to his book. She was laying down, book held above her head. Vilkas allowed himself to admit that he liked seeing Ariella on his bed.

As Vilkas kept reading he kept thinking. He wondered if it would be an invasion of privacy if he asked Ariella some questions, he wanted to get to know her better in all honesty.

"Ariella, can I ask you something?" Vilkas stared into his book; he was being a coward. The seconds ticked by painfully as he waited for a response. There was only silence and after a while Vilkas prompted her again, "Ariella?"

When he received no response again he looked over his book and smiled in spite of himself. Her book was resting on her face and her body was relaxed. Vilkas marked his page in the book and set it aside. He searched around a bit for her bookmark but only found a scrap bit of paper. He then carefully picked up her book off her face marking her page and setting it aside.

Vilkas moved carefully and slowly, afraid of waking her. When the book was removed she cringed at the light slightly in her sleep just mumbled something but didn't wake.

Vilkas was tired now but he couldn't find it in him to wake her. He decided that nothing would be wrong if he just laid beside her and flattened himself against the wall.

He carefully did just that and as soon as he closed his eyes his wolf wanted other things, primal things. Yet he pushed those thoughts aside and tried to sleep.

He had been just started to lull into his restless sleep his eyes flew wide open and his heart started racing. Ariella had been a tossing from side to side in her sleep a bit yet generally se stayed quite still.

Now however she had rolled into him. It took a moment to register it but she was still asleep. Her face was buried in his side with a hand lightly curling into the fabric of his tunic, right above his now pounding heart.

When Vilkas relaxed again he understood that she was probably cold. Her hands felt cold even through the fabric of his tunic. Vilkas looked down at her and his heart skipped. He didn't allow himself to admit it but Vilkas definitely wanted more moments like this.

After a moment Vilkas gently pulled his arm from beneath her and wrapped it around her. He then fell to sleep quite quickly.


	15. Preparations

When Ariella woke she was warm and she was glad. It made her think she was back home, the High Rock summer sun shining on her from her window. It was the first morning she had woken warm in a long time, since she left High Rock in fact.

It seemed like such a long time ago now. It had maybe been two or so months but it felt like much longer. While she did miss home quite a bit she had started to see Jorrvaskr as a kind of home.

_Probably due to the company._

She smiled to herself, yes certain people had definitely influenced that. She had been so negative when she was first forced to join and so far she had been pleasantly surprised.

Everyone here had a story to tell and in her spare moments she did try to keep a journal. Her writings however didn't do justice to the people; at times like those she wished she favoured art more than logic.

Despite her newfound comfort in Jorrvaskr she still had gripes about it; for instance the quarters. The cramped nature of the whelp quarters didn't bother her yet the fact that it was underground did.

That meant it got seriously cold for her. She was sure the Nords of the companions wouldn't mind but she did. She had been trying to save up for a few pelts to get for her bed yet the saving process was painfully slow.

Ariella's mind was a bit sluggish from the warmth; usually the chill woke her quickly. Despite her insomnia she found she wanted to fall back to sleep or at least stay where she was a while longer.

Yet she pushed those wishes aside. She had something to do today, something important… It took her sluggish mind a bit to remember but her testing quickly came to mind.

She was mixed with fear and excitement as she thought about what was to come today. She was supposed to ask Vilkas about the plan for today last night yet she had been too anxious to talk about it.

Vilkas.

As her mind mulled over the man for a moment another question surfaced.

_Why am I warm?_

Her eyes opened quickly, confirming what her slowly waking body was already realising. She was met with the image of a familiar brown tunic her hands clutching to it. She then registered the weight of a strong arm draped across her body.

She risked a peak up and sure enough Vilkas was sleeping, her heart quickened in pace. She went to pull away but found she couldn't for whatever reason.

Honestly she liked this feeling. She rested her head back on his chest and felt his arms tighten around her despite him still being asleep. Even though the squeeze may have just been a reaction in his sleep it sent sparks through Ariella making her stomach do flips.

After a far too brief moment Vilkas did wake up instantly pulling himself away from her. The cold hit Ariella, unwelcomed but it should have been expected. She was the one clinging to him after all, making a fool of herself.

"Ah sorry, I must have fallen asleep here." Ariella said sitting up, turning away from him to hide the red she was sure was on her cheeks.

"Hey I fell asleep too, it's no problem." Vilkas' voice was thick with sleep yet still soothing and caused her skin to goose bump. "Oh I was thinking we leave after breakfast in say three hours?"

"I'll see you then." Ariella wanted to leave and got up to do so but she stopped in the doorway. She hesitated for a long moment yet Vilkas waited. "What do I bring?"

"For the testing? I'll help you organise your pack after breakfast." Ariella nodded, still refusing to face him. She then left to retreat to where she should have slept.

* * *

Ariella was just finishing her breakfast when Vilkas came back. She didn't know where he went but it was his business really.

"Ready?" She simply nodded in response and got out of her seat. Vilkas got himself some breakfast and they went downstairs.

In the whelp room Vilkas made himself comfortable on her bed and started eating. "So what do you take when you do scholar stuff?" he asked between bites.

"Um, gold, ink, parchment, books or a journal, some healing supplies, spare clothes, a bedroll in case there isn't an inn…" She was sure there was more but her brain was having a hard time remembering.

"Well you'll need a bedroll, clothes, armour, your weapons and healing potions and supplies most importantly. Also some food, that's usually very important." They both laughed and Ariella went about organising her things.

Vilkas would give her help if she needed it or told her how much of what to pack during the process which thankfully made the whole thing easier.

"Oh do you mind sharing a tent?" The question shocked Ariella a bit. "It's a bit cramped but it's just easier to split the weight of one between two people."

"Oh yeah it's no problem." She tried to act casual about it but she could feel the blush in her cheeks.


	16. Tent Talk

The sun was low in the sky but the Companion and Scholar were still walking. They had a few hours of sunlight left and Vilkas wanted to keep walking. Ariella was mostly silent during the walk.

She felt very uncomfortable in her armour, not physically so. She felt like she was pretending to be something in her armour and she was certainly fooling no one. The bow over her shoulder and sword at her hip were heavy reminders that what she was doing wasn't in her character.

She distracted herself with her surroundings. Despite the cold the country was beautiful, much more so than she thought it to be. In her quick journey to Whiterun she hadn't payed much attention to her surroundings and Skyrim was surprising her.

Skyrim was full of surprises it seemed.

She glanced at her equally quiet companion. She smiled slightly and eventually Vilkas pulled her from her thoughts.

"If we camp now and start walking just after dawn we should be able to make it to Dustman's Cairn before midday."

"Alright then."

"I'll set up the tent, you the fire?" Ariella nodded and after they found a relatively sheltered clearing they started their jobs.

Once that was done the two began cooking a simple meal. Ariella knew a little about cooking but not much. Nearly all her meals were made for her. Vilkas knew a lot more about cooking though, probably because of all the jobs he went out on and such.

Once their meal was finished they extinguished their fire, in the hopes of not attracting wild beasts. They retreated to their tent with a small lantern giving them light.

"Are you scared?" Vilkas asked after petty conversation became boring.

"Terrified."

"More or less than when the dragon attacked?" She smiled at him,

"Well when you put it like that…" Vilkas laughed with her.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Her heart started racing and she could hear her heart beat.

"I know." She said back to him too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

* * *

Even in the dim candle light Ariella still found it in herself to write. Her journal was filling at a much fast rate than she thought it would. She had drawn out every companion so as to not forget their face and written what she knew about them in the other pages.

"What are you writing?" Vilkas asked. He laid down beside her so close to her. She hid the book slightly and looked at him.

"A journal of sorts."

"Of sorts?" He smiled and she shyly pushed the book in his direction. "Biographies of all the companions?"

"I know it's a bit weird."

"Well I suppose it saves people from being forgotten." He flipped through some pages and came across the drawings. Ariella hid her face in embarrassment. Her likenesses weren't very good. She had received some training yet the movements when drawing weren't loose as they should be but controlled.

"These are good." Vilkas said, she could hear the pages turning. She didn't say anything in response.

She knew what was in those pages and quite a few focused on Vilkas. Embarrassment began reaching new levels as that thought took her.

"Well I might try to sleep now."

"Oh, do you want me to put the candle out?" Ariella asked lifting her head quickly.

"It's fine, just try to get some sleep too." Vilkas made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

Ariella continued writing in her little journal for a while. She flipped through her other pages and frowned. She had tried to give even amounts to all the companions yet it seemed Vilkas, Skjor and Kodlak had more drawings and entries than any other.

She figured it must be because the three were such important figures. Kodlak was Harbinger, Skjor was well on his way to becoming the next Harbinger and then there was her own personal interest in Vilkas.

She looked over to the man in question. Ariella knew she felt something strong for him, she was afraid to call it love though. He was sleeping now yet a deep frown was set on his face.

She wondered what he dreamed about, what haunted him from the day into his sleep. She knew he hid things from her yet she found she didn't really mind. He didn't owe it to her and she had already seen more of him than the other whelps.

She closed up her journal for the night and blew out the lantern. As she settled the chill settled in as well. She began wishing for extra pelts as she felt herself shaking slightly.

She glanced over her shoulder at Vilkas and was reminded of how warm she had been that morning. The man was like a furnace.

She warred with herself for a bit but finally made a decision. She inched over slightly towards him. If he woke she could just blame the confined space.

As she was just about pressed to him he moved closer to her himself. Ariella could only describe the movement as snuggling yet before she could dwell on the thought for too long she forced herself to get some sleep.


	17. Dustman's Cairn

Ariella had imagined a much more grand entrance to the Cairn. Yet what they were met with was infinitely more creepy. It sent chills down Ariella's spine, Vilkas could feel it in her.

He looked up at her. He had already descended the stairs and was waiting for her. "You coming?"

Her descent was slow, careful. "I don't like this place." She muttered standing close by his side.

"We'll be fine." Yet just a little way inside and Vilkas was beginning to rethink that.

"Someone's been digging here." Ariella said quietly, a fair bit of horror in her voice.

"Recently too. We should try not to make too much noise." The Breton nodded and followed the Nord.

The passage leading to the next room had caved in at some point yet was still passable. Vilkas offered his hand to Ariella as they stepped down the broken steps.

The next room was lined with drauger. Two of the undead had already awoken and attacked as soon as they stepped out of the hallway. Ariella had been startled at them yet drew her sword and made rather quick work of on of them.

Vilkas was surprised in all honesty.

They walked quietly onwards before Ariella signalled for him to stop. She drew her bow silently, readied an arrow and let it fly into a drauger that was standing in an alcove. When the arrow hit the drauger let out a pained cry and crumbled to the ground.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"The dead can't stand on their own." Vilkas smiled, perhaps they would make a companion out of her yet. That was a detail even Vilkas himself would have missed.

The next room they came to was much larger than the other rooms. It had three doorways. One was caved in, another was close off by a gate and the third led to a small room.

"We'll have to find a way to get that gate open." Vilkas noted as they descended the steps. "Ah, there's a lever in there."

Vilkas made to walk forward and pull it but Ariella held a hand out to stop him. "Do you have rope?"

"Why?" Vilkas was a bit confused yet her eyes were analysing her surroundings.

"That's a trap." She pointed to the room. "I'd bet you ten septims that when you pull that lever the gate to that room will come down and the other will open."

"I'll take your word for it." Vilkas didn't have any rope on him yet after searching around they found some old rope lying on the ground. It probably had a use long ago yet not anymore. "Here."

Ariella thanked him and walked over to the lever, tying the rope to it. She found a notch to hook the rope over and walked out of the room.

Once she was clear from the door frame and tugged the rope and sure enough a gate came crashing down. Vilkas looked over at the other door way and sure enough the gate was open.

He saw shadows moving though and quickly drew his sword. Ariella noted his sudden change and pulled her own bow out as well.

It didn't take Vilkas long to work out who they were. The five silver hand surrounded the two of them and Vilkas felt his wolf fight for freedom. The two of them backed up towards a wall so they didn't have anyone behind them.

Vilkas could hear Ariella's heart beating harder and her breath had quickened. It didn't take him long to sense that she was terrified and Vilkas' wolf fought for freedom and the more scared Ariella became the closer the wolf came to freedom.

The silverhand started taunting them but the roaring Vilkas was hearing in his ears drowned the words out. His blood was rushing and his bones were beginning to ache. The transformation was close and he had to stop it.

He wished Ariella was behind the bars, then if he transformed nothing bad would happen; at least not to her.

"Vilkas?" Her voice was a concerned whisper yet he could still hear it. The beast was so close to breaking out. He closed his eyes, he had to stop the transformation.

He had to sit down and he had to calm down. The sounds of battle were soon heard around him, both man and beast wanted to protect Ariella. Yet the man was frozen due to fear over what the beast could do.


	18. Silver

"Look the dog has a bitch." Ariella tried to appear confident as the bandits taunted them. She glanced over at Vilkas and noticed that he was pale and unmoving.

She knew something was wrong with him but if she turned her attention away from the bandits they would attack.

"Vilkas?" She whispered to him in an attempt to bring him back to the present. He just closed his eyes, something was wrong with him.

"Your deaths will make for an excellent story." Ariella didn't dignify that with a response and notched an arrow. Two of them had great swords while the other three had one-handed swords.

She let an arrow loose and it hit one of them in the neck. The other four were a bit stunned and Ariella had time to notch another arrow and hit another bandit. That left the two with the great swords and one with a one-handed sword left.

They ran at her and she moved quickly out of the way. She knew Vilkas didn't like magic but she had little choice. She threw a paralysis spell at one of them and he hit the floor immediately.

She didn't have enough in her to do another spell like that so she drew her sword and turned suddenly. The bandit was surprised by the sudden change and practically ran into Ariella's sword.

She glanced over to Vilkas and saw the final bandit approaching him slowly, taunting him. That bandits sword scraped across the ground as she walked slowly over, apparently confident that Ariella would have been taken care of.

Ariella tried to pull her sword out of the dying bandit yet she found she couldn't. Knowing she needed to act quickly she just ran over to Vilkas and swung her bow as hard as she could.

The wood splintered and shattered as it hit the bandit over the head. She crumpled to the ground and Ariella pushed the body away from Vilkas and bent down beside him.

"Vilkas?" She asked, he looked pained and Ariella hoped he hadn't been hurt. She reached out and brushed some hair off his face. "Are you hurt?"

She put a hand on his forehead and he seemed to visibly relax. She slid her hand so she cupped his cheek and he leaned into her hand slightly. "Vilkas…" Her voice was a whisper and after a moment he sighed and opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry about that." Vilkas said looking at her. Concern melted off her face as Vilkas offered a smile.

"As long as you're not hurt." Her hand was still on his face and they were rather close together. Neither made a move though and Vilkas' gaze left hers and fell to her other hand, where she was holding the remains of her bow.

"Your bow." Ariella drew her hand back and smiled at him.

"I can always get another one."

"Are they all dead?"

"Not those two." Ariella said pointing to the two she had only incapacitated.

"Nice work, not many could handle five Silver hand on their own."

"Silver hand?" Vilkas stood and went to deal with the two still living.

"Enemies of the companions. They probably heard of the fragment and wanted to get here to ambush us." Ariella nodded and walked over to the silver hand that had her sword buried in his gut.

She tried to pull it out but couldn't dislodge it. It was easy to go in and she couldn't figure out why she couldn't pull it out.

"Here." Vilkas pulled the sword out rather effortlessly and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She felt a bit embarrassed but Vilkas didn't seem to mind. He seemed rather distant now if anything.

* * *

As Vilkas and Ariella made sure the five silver hand were all dead Vilkas' mind was over working.

He kept thinking about how lucky that situation had turned out. If Ariella hadn't been able to take down those Silver Hand Vilkas didn't know what would have happened. If she had died or been hurt he wouldn't have forgiven himself. Yet if he turned he didn't know what would have happened.

He would probably have injured or killed her himself. Even if he didn't she would have been terrified of him and probably wouldn't want to speak to him. Vilkas didn't know what was worse.

He wished he had more control over his wolf form, like the others seemed to have. One of the main reasons he refused to change was due to the unpredictable nature his wolf had.

He didn't control what happened when he turned and when he changed back he couldn't remember everything. All he knew was that the last time he did change he hurt and killed a lot of people; innocent people, even a few children.

The obscure memories made Vilkas' gut churn.

That had been years ago now but the guilt was still there, always there.

He glanced at Ariella who was struggling with pulling her sword out from a body. Vilkas was just reminded of how helpless she'd be against his wolf.

"Here." He pulled to sword out and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and Vilkas returned to his task. He wanted to appreciate that nothing bad did happen to her but his dark thoughts were hard to pull away from.


	19. Beauty and the Beast

Ariella discovered a few things as Vilkas and her went through the tomb. One of them being that, she quite a knack for knowing which drauger had the potential to wake up. Another thing she discovered was that it was entirely possible for her to miss point blank range targets that were not moving.

Vilkas simply chuckled whenever she made a mistake and she tried again. Vilkas had been acting odd after the first group of Silver hand attack but was quickly returning to normal.

Ariella was just beginning to wonder how many Silver hand were in the tomb when they came to a locked door. Yet the two had found the key easily and continued on, no more silver hand in sight.

"Looks like this is the final chamber." Vilkas said as they walked through a carved metal door. It was extravagant compared to the wooden ones they had seen that far.

There was rows and rows of coffins that certainly hid drauger. Yet not a single one of the heavy metal lids stirred and Ariella wondered why they weren't rising yet.

"What's that?" Ariella asked, pointing towards the large curved wall that had strange markings on it. She might had believed they were just scratched if they weren't so uniform.

"Oh they're like epitaph kind of things. Quite common in tomb, usually say who's tomb it is or something similar."

"What does that one say?" She wouldn't put it past Vilkas to be able to read the strange script.

"I can't read it. If memory serves it's Dragon language and only the Greybeards can read that now."

"Oh." Ariella began to walk towards the table in from of the strange wall.

"I'm just going to look in those chests." Vilkas said pointing off to the side. Ariella could see the shard on the table.

"I'll get the shard." She walked up the steps and her mind began to cloud. It took physical effort for her to pick up the shard and tuck it into her pack.

Her attention was quickly turned to the wall though. Her mind was racing becoming fuzzy in thought. She walked closer feeling almost drawn to the wall.

It was fascinating and she had a feeling in her very soul that this wall was important. Her vision began to blur and the edges began to darken. As the darkness spread she began to panic but couldn't pull herself away from the wall.

She became more panicked and she felt hot as if she were burning. She hurt, not in body but in mind. The darkness around encased her and all her thoughts were revolving around one thing.

_Fire._

* * *

Vilkas pulled out a few good items from the chest. He only pulled his attention away from the new found loot when he heard the loud bang of heavy stone slabs slamming to the ground.

"Ariella, I hope you're ready for a good fight." Vilkas said dropping everything and readying his sword. There was no response so he risked a look over to where he had last seen her.

He felt sick when saw a mess of black hair on the ground.

Before he could go to her a drauger was already on him. It swung its sword, which bounced off Vilkas' armour. Vilkas fought quickly and deadly in a effort to have enough time to go to Ariella. He kept glancing over in her direction wondering what had happened.

He hadn't seen any drauger around her and her weapons weren't drawn. If she had been hit she would have made some kind of noise, even the smallest noise Vilkas would have picked up on.

Three drauger fell to Vilkas' blade and before the fourth could come closer Vilkas wanted to get over to Ariella. When he glanced over to where she was laying he saw a drauger, battle axe raised in the air about to swing down on her.

Vilkas saw red and lunged towards the undead.

* * *

The change had never happened so quickly or painlessly yet the wolf wasted no time. His goal was clear; save his mate. His long claws ripped effortlessly through the old corpse. The beast threw the body aside but before he could assess his mate he could sense the drauger behind him.

He stood over the small frame of the girl as he faced the oncoming dead. He lowered himself and growled as if daring the drauger to try to touch his mate.

The drauger tried to attack yet the beast was quicker, much quicker and much more fierce. Claws ripped effortlessly through the bodies and the aged armour they wore. None of them got close to his mate, they didn't have the chance.

Each drauger fell and just as he began to think that they were all gone he heard one last stone tablet hit the floor.

The beast turned and watched as a deathlord lifted himself from his resting place. The beast growled and prepared to pounce.

The deathlord took in the sight of the beast and readied himself. Before the deathlord had the change to attack the beast had leapt.

Claws clung to the ancient armour, armour that was still too strong to rip through. The Deathlord was flailing trying to get the great beast off him. Yet the beast moved quickly, a clawed hand coming up to the draugers head. It tugged down exposing the neck where the beast's teeth tore through.

The drauger quickly stilled and the beast was sure there were no more threats.

The beast knew it was dangerous in here, too dangerous and his mate shouldn't be here. Not in her condition anyway.

The beast collected the man's items from the room though not out of courtesy for the man. The beast knew his mate might question it if she woke up and the man had no clothes.

The beast then scooped up this mate and made his way to the exit. The beast was more clumsy on two legs without his arms for balance but he managed.

He got his mate out of the tomb and into the fresh air. The sun was setting and he knew his mate would need to rest.

He could also feel the man fighting for control again. The beast moved quickly to find a suitable place for shelter. He found one soon enough and laid his mate gently on the ground.

He sniffed her all over trying to see if there was any blood yet she seemed unharmed. He savoured her scent wishing the man would claim her before another did.

He could sense his mate was cold and laid beside her. While he was lying there the man took control again.


	20. Drem Yol Lok

Vilkas' head always hurt after a transformation. He sat up and massaged his temples and briefly wondered where he was. He knew he was no longer in the tomb and moved away swiftly when he realised how close he had been sitting to an unconscious Ariella.

He was sure he would have to search from some form of makeshift clothing but was surprised to see his armour laying in a pile of all their belongings. Vilkas' wolf had never thought to bring his armour or any of his possessions before.

He dressed quickly and clumsily due to fear that Ariella might wake up and see him.

Once dressed and started a fire so he could see in the ever-dimming light. Then he turned his attention to Ariella.

He scanned her for wounds or injuries but he found nothing. He was amazed his wolf hadn't torn her to shreds, his wolf wasn't one for restraint, nor did it know the difference between a friend and foe.

Vilkas tried to recall the events that happened in his wolf form as he gently put Ariella into a bedroll to keep her warm. The memories were as obscure as ever and he couldn't remember details just the overwhelming urge to protect Ariella.

His thoughts were consumed by these small details as he prepared a meal. He was however brought back to reality when he heard Ariella stir.

"Vilkas?" She questioned as she sat up, she held her head in her hands and then clenched her eyes. She was dizzy and Vilkas laughed.

"Gave me a hell of a scare back there." Vilkas said simply. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know I was looking at the wall thing and the next thing I knew I felt like I was on fire. Then I well, you know."

"Well we got out alive and with the fragment." She smiled at him and turned her attention elsewhere. "We'll make for Whiterun in the morning, if we leave at dawn we should be able to get there with the better part of the day still left."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Vilkas had hoped the walk back to Whiterun would be uneventful. He had woken well rested since his wolf was absent from his mind and dreams. He shook the thoughts of that morning though as yet again he had woken practically holding Ariella.

He thankfully always woke before her and prayed she didn't know.

They had been walking for a while and talking. Vilkas realised how nice it was to just talk to her without his wolf niggling away at the back of his mind.

Yet the gods were against him it seemed. Peace was shattered quickly when a roar was heard off in the distance. Vilkas looked to Ariella who had stopped walking and almost completely paled.

"Dragon…" she whispered, voice trembling.

"Come on, we should try to hide." Vilkas responded taking her by the hand as he sought out shelter. Yet the plains of Whiterun were exactly that, plain. Without cover the beating wings of a Dragon were soon heard. "Ariella are you alright to do this?"

The Breton nodded meekly and the dragon circled, having found its prey.

"Drem yol lok." The dragon was speaking. Dragons could speak. "Zu'u siiv dovahkiin. Dir Joor."

The Dragon rained fire down on them and the two leapt out of the way. Ariella drew the bow she had plucked off a drauger and tried to line up a shot. Each shot missed the flying Dragon and after three shots she gave up.

Vilkas glanced at her quiver and noticed just how low on arrows she was. Vilkas knew they had to force the dragon to stay grounded but he had no idea how to do that.

The dragon sounded almost like it was chuckling before it came down to land. "Vilkas, I'll distract it you tear at the wings." Ariella said to him before notching an arrow.

Ariella let an arrow fly, hitting the Dragon in the face. She had its full attention, which allowed Vilkas to move around the beast. It's body was scaled and hard yet the wings soft and delicate.

The beast stilled for a moment and Vilkas tore his sword through the flesh causing the dragon to roar in pain. Vilkas certainly had the dragons attention now. Before the beast could turn Vilkas ran his sword through the wing of the beast once more.

He dodged quickly from a breath of fire before the beast tried to take flight. One wing was severely hindered and cause the dragon to come crashing back down.

Vilkas noted there were a fair few arrows suck in the beast, yet if Ariella's drawn sword was anything to go by she had run out of arrows.

The beast had its face buried in the ground and wasting no time they both ran at the creature. They got in a few hits before the startled creature reacted. It sent a wave of fire in any direction, unpredictable and dangerous.

The quicker it died the better.

The scales were thick and Vilkas seemed to be doing the same amount of damage as Ariella. It was odd, considering his skill and strength he should have been doing twice as much damage as her, at least.

The dragon reared its head and Ariella was underneath it in a flash. She drove her sword upwards burying it about half way. Vilkas dropped his sword and used his strength to push her sword up, sheathing the sword in the dragons skull completely.

The dragon's movements stilled and they both moved out from underneath it quickly.

"Are you ok?" Vilkas asked, grabbing her shoulders and her wiping some blood off her cheek.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" She said putting her hand delicately over a place where Vilkas had been burned. He hadn't even noticed. He stared at her wondering what would happen if he just leant forward a little bit.

They looked at each other and didn't look away for a while. Vilkas felt himself leaning forward, as if Mara herself was compelling him to do it. He could have sworn he saw Ariella herself leaning in as well.

The sound of a fire crackling was heard behind them and they looked away from each other, moment lost. The dragon's scales slowly turned to fire as they flaked upward like ashes.

"What the…" Vilkas started as they watched the skin and flesh be magically stripped from the beast. As the bones became more visible and swirling light began to emerge from the dragon.

Its rays were a plethora of colours and it began to grow from the very centre of the beast outwards. Vilkas took an instinctive step back; Ariella however, did not.

Vilkas figured she was a Breton and didn't share the same prejudice towards magic as him.

The circling lights engulfed the beast and then began escaping the confines of the flaking body. It was quite beautiful in reality and soon the random rays seemed to have found a direction.

They shot straight for Ariella and Vilkas made a move to act but soon saw that they didn't hurt her. Instead they circled around her and she began glowing like actually glowing.

Ariella looked to him in confusion then back to the dragon. Vilkas had only one guess as to what those lighters were and he was sure that was a soul.

The soul circled Ariella until it had left the dragon entirely which was now just the skeleton. It then shrunk disappearing into her chest and Vilkas could only laugh in spite of himself.

"You're Dragonborn! I mean you've got to be!" He exclaimed with a laugh. When she turned to him her face was furrowed in concentration and she was pale, pale as if she were deadly ill. Perhaps she wasn't dragonborn. "Ariella."

Vilkas rushed to her and she placed a hand on his shoulder for support, the other massaging her throat. "Are you alright?"

She didn't say anything and Vilkas waited for her, praying this illness wouldn't be deadly.

"Yol." It sounded like a half cough but a word was definitely there. A rather large plume of fire left her mouth as well though causing Vilkas to blink a few times. The ground had trembled slightly and Vilkas was sure she had just Shouted. She looked instantly better now only disturbed by what she had done.

"You are Dragonborn!" Vilkas exclaimed, "The Nordic hero of legend is a Breton scholar. Oh we have got to take the skull back and show everyone. You know we're probably the first to kill a dragon in centuries."

"Oh, sure." Vilkas worked on getting the skull. Vilkas imagined this to be a small Dragon as he picked it up. It had weight on it but not as much as he expected. He strapped it to his pack after giving some things to Ariella and they continued along.

They started their walk in silence and Vilkas was the one to break it. "I just can't believe you're Dragonborn. Considering the legend and every single story it's a bit ironic. The loud Nord foretold in stories actually-"

"Vilkas, if it's all the same to you I don't really want to talk about it." Ariella said, looking at the ground and not at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The rest of the walk to Whiterun was silent


	21. Home and Apart

As they walked through Whiterun Vilkas and Ariella kept getting looks, probably because of the Dragon skull no doubt. They walked into Jorrvaskr and before anyone could notice them Ariella wordlessly retreated downstairs.

Vilkas shrugged his pack off with the intent to follow her but Farkas caught sight of him and the dragon skull.

"Brother." He glanced around. "Where's Ariella?"

"She's just gone downstairs." Vilkas said and Farkas visibly relaxed. Farkas wanted an explination about the Dragon skull. "Brother, I believe it's custom to save the tales for the celebration."

Farkas laughed and cupped his brothers shoulder. "You're injured."

"Aye, it's not so bad." Vilkas said looking again at his burns. He had a few other scratches, which he somehow didn't notice.

"I'll get the healing salves. I'll also need to tell Tilma to start cooking. We've got a celebration to prepare!" Farkas said with a laugh. As his brother ran off towards he kitchen Vilkas picked up his pack, leaving the dragon skull behind.

"I'll be downstairs." Vilkas called to his brother. He walked downstairs and paused briefly at the whelps door.

He wondered if he should go see if Ariella was alright, yet decided against it. She probably wanted to be left alone, if her silence was anything to go by.

In his room Vilkas unpacked the few things he had packed and sat on his bed. He wanted to tell Farkas about Ariella but it wasn't his place to tell. She would tell people when she wanted to, until then Vilkas would have to keep his mouth shut.

"Brother." Vilkas opened the door and Farkas walked in, arms full of healing salves and bandages. "Aela's going to take care of Ariella's injuries then we have to go through the initiation ceremony."

"Ariella wasn't injured?" Vilkas was confused. He was sure of it, he hadn't smelt any blood on her. Though his senses weren't at their peak since the wolf was resting.

"She got a few cuts and scrapes, nothing major." Farkas paused. "Yet it's not just the physical injuries I'm concerned about."

"Ah." Vilkas stripped himself of his chest plate and gauntlets. Farkas began treating the few wounds Vilkas had.

"So what happened anyway?"

"You know the stories are saved for-"

"That's not what I'm asking, brother and you know it." Vilkas looked away. "Ariella seems really upset."

Vilkas sighed. "In Dustman's Cairn there were Silver Hand." Farkas paused.

"Did they take the shard?" Vilkas shook his head.

"Is she upset about having to kill people?" Vilkas shook his head again. "Did they say anything about the Beastblood?"

"Aside from calling me a dog, no. I don't imagine she could piece it from that, but…" Vilkas trailed off.

"But?"

"I turned."

"Oh, did she see?"

"I don't think so. She wasn't conscious when I turned and she was still that way when I turned back but I don't know if she woke up halfway through or something." Vilkas sighed in frustration. "I have to talk to Kodlak."

Farkas nodded and continued his healings. "If she does know Aela may have been the wrong person to send."

"I don't think it's that she's upset about." If it had she would've been distant from him from the start, not after the dragon attack. "I think it was the dragon."

Farkas nodded but he didn't understand. Well he did, but not fully. "She was at Helgen you know." The dragon attack seemed to take on new meaning to Farkas and he nodded.

"It's only understandable then." Farkas packed up the healing supplies and sat back from his brother. "You really like her, don't you?"

Vilkas' immediate reaction was to deny it, but this was his brother. "Yes." His voice was quiet and Farkas laughed a large grin on his face. The mood suddenly changed entirely.

"I'll go see if Aela's finished. I'll come get you when we're ready." Farkas said leaving the room. Vilkas looked at the crates of books but couldn't find it in him to pick one up.


	22. Ceremonies

Aela had treated Ariella's few scratches and healed the skin that had pinked yet not blistered and burned fully. They had been talking quietly for quite some time now.

Ariella was upset but she wasn't exactly sure why. She felt upset over being Dragonborn yet she didn't know why. Some people would kill to be a legend like that but Ariella didn't want that.

She couldn't find it in her to tell Aela about it. She knew she would eventually but she couldn't right now.

Ariella told Aela all about Helgen and the dragon. Aela listened and didn't even seem to be put off when she started crying. There was a quiet knock on the door and Aela got up to go get it.

"Just give us a few minutes." Was all Ariella heard Aela say.

"Who was that?" Ariella asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Farkas. When you're ready we'll head upstairs and have the initiation ceremony."

"Ok, let's go." Ariella said after a moment of collecting herself. She was being ridiculous anyway.

* * *

Ariella fidgeted as she stood in front of Kodlak. Vilkas and Farkas were on her left and Skjor and Aela were on her right.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal hold." Kodlak began. "This woman has endured, has challenged and has showed her valor." Ariella doubted the words highly. She had hardly done any of those things. "Who will speak for her?"

Ariella was sure silence would follow and she glanced to the floor.

"I will stand witness for the courage of the soul before us." Vilkas said almost as soon as Kodlak finished. Ariella glanced around the circle waiting for one of the others to protest. Skjor seemed indifferent while Aela and Farkas had smug grins on their faces. Ariella was sure she had missed something. Her gaze settled on Vilkas and his on her.

"Would you raise your shield in her defence?"

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." The words were rehearsed yet hearing Vilkas say them made Ariella's heart flutter and her cheeks redden.

"Would you raise your sword in her honour?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?"

"I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories."

"Then this judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that has united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers." Ariella doubted that last sentence highly. "Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so." The circle members said in unison. Ariella was sure that was all but no one made a move.

"Can we give her them now?" Aela asked Kodlak. The old Harbinger sighed and shook his head.

"Don't let the other whelps see." Ariella was confused, "And then go help Tilma!" Kodlak called as Aela began pulling Ariella inside.

Ariella was led to Aela's room and sat down.

"Wait here." Aela said before leaving for a short moment. Ariella sat there awkwardly wondering what was happening.

When the door open Aela and Farkas came in followed by Skjor and Kodlak.

"We were going to wait until after the celebrations." Kodlak said, sitting on a chair, joints popping as he sat. "However, some people-"

"Yes, yes patience of a child I know." Aela said with a laugh. Farkas handed her a large wrapped package, which Aela handed to Ariella. Ariella cocked a brow and slowly unwrapped the package.

Inside the leathers was a brand new bow with metal tips and the names of all the Circle members carved into the wood. "It can replace the bow you broke in the Cairn." Aela said with a smile.

The craftsman ship was fine and Ariella was sure Eorlund must have made it.

"Yeah enough with that. Mine now." Farkas pushed his gift onto Ariella's lap. She knew what it was before even unwrapping it.

When she did unwrap it she saw a fine steel sword.

"Skyforge steel, only the best." Farkas commented. Ariella thought that would be all but soon Skjor placed a small satchel on her lap.

"The old man and I noticed you've been writing in that scrappy journal with charcoal." He commented. Inside the satchel was a fine leather journal with a quill and ink.

"Thanks." Ariella said to them, even though she wasn't sure why they had given her anything. She had spoken with both of them at length before but she didn't think she knew them well enough to deserve this.

"So why couldn't the other whelps see?" Ariella pondered as she put the journal, quill and ink back in the satchel.

"They didn't get gifts when they joined, but we like you." Ariella laughed a bit and then a bit more when she realised Farkas was being deadly serious. "You've done more for the companions than you know, Shield-sister."

Ariella blushed under Farkas' praise, though she didn't really understand it.

"We better go help Tilma, Farkas you coming?" Aela announced. Farkas grumbled in reply and followed. Aela stopped in the door and turned, "Skjor?" The older man followed her out as well. Ariella briefly wondered where Vilkas had gone off to and then faced the old Harbinger who looked like he wanted to speak.

"Is everything alright, Kodlak?"

"Hmm? Yes, just thinking. Forgive and old man and his age."

"Um, can I ask you something?" The Harbinger nodded and they made their way out of the Huntress' room. "What did Farkas mean?"

"Ah." He chuckled, "You've brought peace among the Companions."

"Peace?"

"Yes. This lot were at each others throats constantly and then you came along." Ariella was more confused. "You'll understand some day."

She nodded and left for the whelp room to put away her new things.


	23. Warpaint and Valour

Ariella had been sitting in the courtyard for a while now. Vilkas could see she was clearly in thought. She had been staring at the ground tracing senseless patterns with her fingers.

She had been doing that when Vilkas went downstairs to talk with Kodlak and was still doing it now even though a few hours had passed.

Vilkas sat down opposite of her putting a tray down.

"What's this?" She asked a smile forming on her face.

"You're an initiated Companion now and initiated Companions get war paint." She cocked an eyebrow at him and peered at the assortment of jars he had beside him. "What colour do you want?"

"Surprise me." She held her face out for him, eyes closed. A small smile was on her lips, Vilkas was glad she at least seemed to be in a better mood.

He decided on a blue and gently held her face with one hand while he painted her face with the other.

"It tickles." Ariella said with a smile as Vilkas coated one of her eyes. Vilkas just laughed and continued his work. A line trailing down her cheek and Vilkas had to tilt her chin up to continue the line onto her neck.

The process was taking longer than it needed to but Vilkas didn't mind, Ariella didn't seem to mind either. As Vilkas had just finished her other eye he noticed the sun was setting which meant the celebration would begin soon.

Vilkas was finishing off the last line as the sun was only just peaking over the horizon. His hand didn't leave Ariella's face though.

Her lips were parted slightly and Vilkas wanted to capture them with his own. His hand slid into her hair going from holding her face steady to something else. Ariella's breath hitched but she didn't pull away.

Vilkas leaned forward and just as he was inches away from her face one of the doors of Jorrvaskr opened.

"Brother, come inside the- Oh." Farkas called. Vilkas sighed and moved away from Ariella who opened her eyes and sighed as well.

"We'd better go inside it seems." Vilkas said. Ariella nodded and helped Vilkas pack up the warpaints.

* * *

The festivities were loud and large, very fitting for the companions. Ariella was happy to just observe and was ultimately uncomfortable when toasts turned to her.

She had known they were inevitable yet she didn't feel any more comfortable. She felt as though she didn't deserve the songs that were sung nor did she deserve the praises she received.

Yet she endured it allowing Vilkas to take most of the attention. He was infinitely more comfortable than her.

"Alright Breton you've been hiding long enough." Farkas practically picked her up and placed her on a seat. The room went quiet and everyone seemed to focus on her. "We've been waiting all night, time to tell us the story."

"Story?" Ariella felt her heart rate increase and a mix of anxiety, nervousness and panic began to set in.

"Of what happened when you got the fragment." She settled a bit at his words and noticed that Farkas raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes instinctively searched for Vilkas in the crowd and saw him moving towards her.

"I think the whelp has had a big enough day." Vilkas signalled for her to stand and she took her chance to escape after a quick but grateful thankyou. "I'll tell you the story."

Vilkas was much more poetic than her anyway. Ariella sat at the back of the group and listened. Vilkas recounted the tale twisting it slightly to make it more excited. He drew the action out something Ariella wouldn't have done. Her account, if she had the bravery to recount it, would have been factual and lacking the emotion Vilkas conveyed.

She loved the sound of his voice anyway it was soothing to her gut which felt like it was twisting.

"Silver hand surrounded us and one struck me with a spell of sickness, brining me to my knees." The truth was embellished again yet Ariella could understand why he did though. There was the added bonus of the reaction though, it practically caused the audience to boo at the idea of magic. He exaggerated they way she took out the silver hand though, leaving out the part about her own magic.

Ariella enjoyed listening to Vilkas' recount. He really should write some of these tales down, the man was practically a poet.

When Vilkas came to the battle after the fragment had been retrieved Ariella was curious. There had been a lot of coffins in the room and she actually wanted to know how Vilkas took care of them, though she did have an idea about it.

There was a fair laugh at Ariella's expense when Vilkas told them he turned to find her unconscious. Thankfully he said it had something to do with a drauger knocking her over the head.

Vilkas' revealed that the drauger came out in waves. Not all at once, which probably was a good thing. Vilkas, according to his tale at least, had taken out the countless drauger with his great sword. Every hack, slash and swing detailed for each drauger that fell.

Ariella was getting the feeling that Vilkas had prepared for this. She smiled and shook her head slightly; of course he knew she wouldn't have the courage to do something like that.

The tale ended with Vilkas having carried Ariella out of the tomb.

"Alright now tell us about the dragon." Ria said as soon as the story was finished. She was leaning in close and the room chimed in agreement after her.

Ariella felt her stomach twist.


	24. Night Sky

"You can't just bring a dragon's skull to this mead hall without a tale to tell." Athis said, he put a hand on Ria's shoulder stopping her from leaning into Vilkas.

Vilkas sought out Ariella and then his eyes lock with her and gave him a nod. She wondered how much he would tell but she supposed it didn't really matter. They would all find out eventually.

She knew that but she still felt anxious at the prospect of everyone knowing. She didn't like attention as it was and being Dragonborn would certainly bring attention.

"Well we had just spent the night in a cave and were on our way back to Whiterun." Ariella listened, not to the words but to Vilkas' voice. She hoped his voice would sooth her as it seemed to have a habit of doing. She relaxed significantly as Vilkas described the walk.

However when he introduced the dragon the same anxiety came back. She tried to sit there though. However Vilkas' description of the dragon was too real yet at the same time didn't capture how terrifying it was.

Just as he was describing how the dragon seemed to speak Ariella put her tankard down and silently went outside.

* * *

Vilkas had finished his tale and people were resuming the usual festivities. Vilkas noticed that Ariella was nowhere to be seen but he knew where he could find her.

A few people were curious about the Dragon and wanted to ask Vilkas more questions. After he answered a few he excused himself and amking sure no one was watching he slipped outside.

Sure enough in the faint lights giving off by the auroras he could see a figure laying down in the courtyard. Vilkas walked up quietly and lay down beside her.

"I lied, you know." Ariella said after a few minutes of silence. "The sky's not the same everywhere. We don't have lights like this in High Rock."

Vilkas simply hummed in agreement unsure of what to say.

"I didn't tell them." Vilkas said breaking the silence. "That's not my place."

There was a slight pause "Thankyou."

"No problem." Silence settled over them again, a good kind of silence.

"So what does the Dragonborn do exactly?" Ariella asked, voice quiet.

"They're destined to stop Alduin the World Eater."

"I'm not familiar." She said slowly. It was no surprise she wouldn't be familiar with Nordic legends and bedtime stories.

"He's a Dragon, first born of Akatosh. He's supposed to bring about the end of the world and only the Dragonborn can stop it."

"Oh." Silence settled on them again. Vilkas was careful not to rush her or push her. "What makes the Dragonborn so special?"

"They can absorb the souls of dragons, the only way to truly kill a dragon. They wield the power of the Voice and master it faster than any other mortal."

"Is that what happened with the… you know."

"I've never seen one before but I'm fairly sure that was a shout."

Vilkas felt a light nudging against his hand. He moved it slightly and soon found Ariella's hand in his, their fingers entwining. Neither of them said anything about it.


	25. Connections

Vilkas enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. There was a significant difference between the two. His large calloused hands in her small soft ones. He couldn't help but run his thumb over whatever skin it could find.

"Do you remember that wall in Dustman's Cairn?"

"Yes."

"You said it was written in the Dragon Language."

"Yes."

"I-I think I might have understood it." Vilkas wondered what she meant for a moment. Then he remembered that she told him she felt like she had been on fire before she blacked out and her first shout had been about fire.

"It's possible." Vilkas replied, Ariella let out a breath as if to calm herself. "Perhaps we should go see the Greybeards about all this."

"Who are the Greybeards?"

"Monks who live on top of that big mountain, in a place called High Hrothgar." Vilkas used his free hand to point in the direction High Hrothgar was located. If it were daylight and a clear day they probably would have been able to see it from where they were laying. "They study the voice and have aided Dragonborns in the past."

Silence settled over them again.

"Can you keep talking?" Ariella asked, breaking a silence that continued for a long time. Her voice was barely a whisper and if not for his acute hearing Vilkas may have missed it.

"About what?"

"Anything, just not Dragons." She shifted closer to him.

"I can tell you about the Oblivion Crisis." Vilkas offered.

"I'd like that." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

Vilkas felt like he had been speaking for ages. Ariella asked questions as always and Vilkas knew she was actually listening to everything he was saying. He felt like he should have been boring her but she seemed to appreciate it.

His knowledge about the Oblivion crisis was limited however and he was nearing the end of the tale.

He tried to stretch it out as long as he could as was. It was nice laying next to Ariella, holding her hand and comforting her. The aurora had not let up too; instead it was brighter than before. Yet all tales had to come to an end and when it did silence settled over them both again.

"Are you feeling better?" Vilkas ventured, looking at Ariella.

"Much." She looked at him and gave a smile. As the pale green light shone down onto her Vilkas couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was to him.

"You don't have to do any of it alone."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Vilkas smiled and brought his free hand up to her face. Her caressed her cheek gently before sliding his hand into her hair as he had done all those hours ago when the moment had been the exact same yet entirely different.

When their lips touched Vilkas felt his heart rate quicken and he heard Ariella's do the same.


	26. Together

**A/N: If you're not ok with more mature content don't read this chapter.**

* * *

Ariella rolled onto her back so Vilkas was on top of her. Her arms wrapped around him and he buried a hand in his hair. Vilkas used his free hand to run it up and down one side of her body.

She opened her mouth readily to him and the kiss became so passionate yet slow. Vilkas could tell Ariella didn't really know what to do yet she seemed to follow what he was doing.

They only stopped when they were out of breath. They pulled back from each other gasping for air, both grinning like idiots. They kissed again.

Jorrvaskr seemed so distant now.

Yet Vilkas could hear the front doors opening and those who had been at the celebration returning home.

"The celebration seems to be at an end." Vilkas commented to Ariella.

"Perhaps it's time to go inside." Ariella replied, a modest blush in her cheeks.

Vilkas stood and helped Ariella to her feet. One of her hands didn't leave his and they walked towards Jorrvaskr. Inside the few people that were still left seemed too busy to notice the two companions as they walked straight for the stairs.

Inside the confines of Vilkas' room their lips locked again and Vilkas began wishing robes didn't involve so many layers. He supposed Ariella needed it for the cold but right now they weren't appreciated.

They felt back onto the bed, Ariella giggling slightly.

A thought occurred to him and he pulled away from her. "Have you uh, ever-" She shook her head.

Vilkas went to pull away, surely her first time should be special. They wasn't really anything particular about this though.

"Vilkas," her hands curled into his tunic not allowing him to move away from her, "I just want you…" She glanced down, her cheeks reddening slightly. She then looked up at him again, "all of you."

The confession made Vilkas' blood run south and he locked their lips together again.

Ariella tugged up Vilkas' shirt lightly and Vilkas' discarded it to get it out of the way. Her hands ran lightly across his chest and he tried to discard her robes. He frowned against her lips as he struggled with the layers of fabric.

He had bedded a few women before yet none had worn robes. He wasn't familiar with them and these seemed to be layered for warmth.

As if sensing his trouble Ariella's hands quided him to the ties and different layers. Undressing her became a lot easier and quicker with her guiding him.

Soon her robes were discarded and Ariella began pushing at his pants to get them off. Vilkas helped her discard them and they were both in their small clothes, the skin on skin making Vilkas' blood rush.

Their small clothes were removed rather quickly and Vilkas took a breast in his hand the other running along her body. She gasped at the touch and arched against him.

"Vilkas…" She practically moaned his name as she burried a hand in his hair. Vilkas was already hard yet didn't want to rush her.

He did need her though. He looked at her beneath him and just smiled. She may not have been the most well endowed woman he'd been with or the most experienced yet his attraction for her extended well beyond the physical.

Vilkas kissed her again, one of her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Are you ready?" Vilkas whispered. Ariella nodded and Vilkas aligned himself. When he thrust himself in Ariella closed her eyes, nails digging into his back.

He moved slowly and eventually Ariella relaxed slightly her groans of pain becoming moans of pleasure. She tried to muffle them the best she could and if a noise did come out she blushed. Vilkas found it all adorable.

"Ariella." A moan escaped her and her blush deepened. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and Vilkas captured her lips again.

"Vilkas…" She practically moaned out causing moans of his own. He was close but he couldn't tell if Ariella was.

He kept thrusting enjoying the way she tried to maintain composure. He kissed her often and eventually she was clamping down on him.

The sudden unbelieveable tightness bringing him to a quick end. The moan that escaped her was quiet as her orgasm hit. Vilkas thoughts he should have expected as much from someone like her. His own was louder but she didn't seem to mind.

They stayed like that for some time before Vilkas had to lie down. Not wanting to crush her with his weight he laid beside her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her after covering them both with a blanket.

The only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing for quite a while.

Eventually the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When Ariella woke she was in a good mood. She was pleasantly sore and there was a bit of a chill. She looked around to find she was alone. She frowned but figured Vilkas would be back soon.

She smiled at the memory of what they had done.

Sure enough the door opened and Vilkas walked in with something tucked under his arm.

"Morning." She said, propping herself up slightly.

"Goodmorning." Vilkas replied with a smile.

"So what have you been up to this morning?"

"I helped Farkas organise some jobs and then I went to the market stalls for a bit." He dropped what he had been holding underneath his arm onto the bed. There were three pelts which he spread out onto the bed. Once that was done he climbed in beneath the blankets. "I noticed you get cold through the night." He commented.

She gave him a kiss and then snuggled up to him. He was warm, like always.

"So do I have a job for today?" She asked looking up at him.

"You and I have a rest day or two, considering we came back with a fragment of Wuuthrad yesterday."

"I see, and what's the plan for today?" She playfully asked.

"Well honestly, I didn't plan on leaving this room."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."


	27. Dovahkiin

Vilkas had to physically carry Ariella out of the gates. He received looks from guards as he had her slung over his shoulder. She had protested when Vilkas suggested she try to practice her shouts so she could control them better.

She didn't want to and was determined to stay in Jorrvaskr.

When he set her on the ground she pouted at him for a moment. "You should practice." Vilkas said smiling at her attitude.

"Vilkas, I already told you I don't want to have anything to do with this shouting thing. Besides I don't even know how." She could protest all she wanted but Vilkas wanted her to at least gain some understanding of her new found abilities.

She had gotten close to shouting a few times. She controlled herself each time but barely and whenever she did she looked gravely ill.

"Do this for me." Vilkas' hand found hers and she raised an eyebrow at him before sighing.

"Fine." Vilkas didn't really know where to go from there. He wasn't even sure if she would agree in the first place.

"You're the Nord. Where do I start?"

"Just because I'm a Nord doesn't mean I know these things." Vilkas explained. She rolled her eyes.

"This was your idea, besides I'd never even heard of shouting like that untill-" She stopped her sentence short; Vilkas didn't press her, though. He had secrets he kept from her and she from him, it only seemed fair.

"Can you remember the word?" She shook her head immediately and he chuckled. "At least try."

She sat down and Vilkas took a seat next to her on the ground. Silence stretched over them and he waited. Just as he thought Ariella's concerns were more on the senseless patterns she was tracing on the back of his hand the lines began to become more definite, with purpose.

She was still thinking, whatever she was tracing on his hand was something she wasn't focusing on. Vilkas paid attention to the now careful patterns.

"I think I know it…" She sounded unsure and again, beyond the word Vilkas was at the loss. He didn't know if it had to be spoken in a certain way or shouted in a certain way to work.

"What is it?" Vilkas asked, careful to lean away from her a slight bit.

"Yol." Vilkas could see the sparks that formed from a casually spoken word. He could see the fire igniting and if she had said it any louder there was potential for some problems.

"Shout it." Ariella frowned at him, he'd never really heard her raise her voice and he wondered if she ever really did. "No one but me will hear. We're far away enough from Whiterun."

She contemplated for a moment then stood up. The shout was loud and the sky and ground seemed to shake from the force. The word was lost among the noise. Vilkas swear he heard thunder and the sound of the ground cracking as she shouted. The fire left her and stopped it's assault a fair distance away.

Vilkas was about to make a comment when the sky cracked again, this time not from Ariella.

The shout was from far away and despite the noise Vilkas could still make out the word clearly.

'Dovahkiin'


	28. It's Best Not to Think About it

Ariella had been in counsil with Kodlak since they got back from the Whiterun plains. She hadn't needed an explination to know what happened, she understood it perfectly. While Vilkas wanted to press he thought better than to, he didn't want to drive her away.

They hadn't spoken much on the way back to Whiterun and once in Jorrvaskr she excused herself and went to speak to Kodlak. Vilkas didn't want to appear worried so found his brother and went outside to train.

"Did you hear it this morning, brother?" Farkas asked once the twins finally took a break.

"Hear what?" Vilkas asked, though he knew exactly what Farkas was talking about.

"The Greybeards! They summoned the Dragonborn!" Farkas excitably said, laughing, "Now those overgrown lizards will be taken down a notch, eh?"

"Ah, I thought I heard something. I assumed it was thunder."

"Without a cloud in the sky? Brother not even I am that daft." The two laughed, and returned to training. He silently hoped that none of them would say anything to Ariella.

As they trained Vilkas was distracted, he was too busy thinking, thinking about what to do with Ariella. He didn't want to push her but he knew the legends and only she could save them from the end of the world. How she would do that he wasn't quite sure, but he knew he wanted to help her do it.

"Stop thinking so much." Farkas said, concern across his face as he lowered his sword.

"Sorry." Vilkas murmered.

"I don't see why you're so distracted." Farkas glanced around, "Ariella isn't even out here."

Vilkas hit his brother playfully.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the Dragonborn." Farkas knitted his brows. "You know the legends as well as I. Those are big shoes to fill, what if he can't do it?"

"Are you the Dragonborn?" Farkas asked. Vilkas looked at his brother and when met with a serious expression Vilkas laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not. You'd be the first to know if I was. I just don't want the world to end is all."

"It's best not to think about it."

"But if the world ends before we find-"

"It's best not to think about it." Farkas affirmed one last time before heading inside, leaving Vilkas to ponder.

* * *

Vilkas was already in bed and he had still not seen Ariella. It was late and he was pretty sure she must have just gone to sleep in her own bed for the night. He supposed it was to be expected but he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He blew the light out and lay down. The bed felt oddly empty without Ariella. Despite the fact he had spent most of his nights alone it still felt odd without her.

He was being pathetic.

He tossed over facing towards the wall and forced his eyes closed. He tried to shut his brain down but it didn't work.

After a while he heard the door quietly open and quiet footsteps move across the floor quickly. Ariella was under the covers and after a moment of silence Vilkas shuffled over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her when she leaned back into him slightly.

"I told Kodlak about the Dragonborn thing." She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm." Vilkas prompted her to go on.

"He said I was going down a dangerous but honourable path, one he didn't expect me to be taking."

"He said that?" Something like that was out of character for the old man, especially to do with his unmatched ability of reading people.

"Yes. He's positive I'm the Dragonborn and encouraged me to go to High Hrothgar." That sounded more like Kodlak.

"So are you going to go?" Vilkas asked after a moment.

"Kodlak said he'd tell everyone he was sending us on some job so we could go without the others finding out."

"Us, hmm?"

"He seemed to think it was a good idea to take you along." Vilkas could tell there was a smile on her face.

"I told you the old man would know." Vilkas said lightly nipping her ear.

"Yeah I know. So did you want to come with me?"

"Anything for you." Vilkas said pulling Ariella into a tighter embrace.


	29. The 7,000 Steps

_A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I really enjoy reading them :)_

_Heads up this is another mature mature part so skip the last section thing if you're not okay with that sort of stuff._

* * *

They left Whiterun two days later. Kodlak spun some story about how some criminal escaped Riften and he wanted Ariella to take the job. He also added that he wanted Vilkas to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Alone with Ariella for a few weeks, seems the old man is trying to set you up." Farkas said to Vilkas just as Vilkas was prepping to leave. Vilkas chuckled, somehow the other companions hadn't noticed. They hadn't told anyone directly and seemingly because of that no one knew. Kodlak of course knew but the fact had gone over all the other companions heads.

Vilkas assumed it was just because usually sex wasn't kept hidden in the Companions.  
"Get those thoughts out of your head brother." Vilkas finished putting together his pack and left the room.

Upstairs Ariella was waiting and after saying goodbye to the others the two left.

* * *

They left Ivarsted as soon as the sun rose. The Companions had told those they talked to that they were on their way to another city and were just stopping for the night.

Vilkas was just going to tell people they were on a pilgramige but Ariella thought otherwise. She really didn't want anyone else to know.

They were out of sight of the small town well before any activity would have occurred.

As they walked Vilkas pondered. He had always wanted to climb the 7,000 steps but never thought he would. In the times when Vilkas had seriously doubted his acceptance into Sovngarde he would often thing about taking the pilgrimage. Now there was no Nordic tradition or pilgrimage being made in his journey now.

Instead he was accompanying the Dragonborn of legend who was simply scared to go alone. He wasn't going for himself he was going for her and he would travel to the ends of the world if only she asked him to.

They had been walking for most of the day. The sun was still a few hours off setting but more importantly was the weather. It was getting colder, the wind was biting and they were both tired. They had fought countless wolves and a bear.

"Perhaps we should set up camp." Ariella called over the howling wind. Vilkas may have missed it if not for his keen ears.

"Probably for the best." Vilkas called back. They walked for a bit longer and found a sort of sheltered area that had relatively flat ground.

* * *

Vilkas and Ariella struggled with the tent in the wind yet got it up and climbed inside. There would be no chance of a fire and a cooked meal so they settled for some bread and cheese.

"I think we walked most of the way today." Vilkas said as they were eating. The tent was blowing a fair bit in the wind yet they had sealed it so no strong icy breezes blew through.

"My legs agree with that." Ariella said with a frown. She rubbed her thighs through her armour and Vilkas laughed. He searched through his pack and pulled out a small healing and stamina potion.

"Rub this into your muscles and you'll be find by morning." She took the potion with a smile.

"Thanks. So what time do you think we'll reach the monastery?"

"I don't know. Hopefully before nightfall." He laughed when she just groaned.

"I thought you said we walked most of the way."

"I've never been here before, I was only speculating."

"Of course." She groaned out. "And let me guess it'll just be colder the high we get."

"Likely." She groaned again.

"I'm really rethinking this whole Dragonborn curse."

"Only you would see being a Nordic legend as a curse." She made a face at him.

As it got colder Ariella and Vilkas pulled out their bedrolls but continued talking. Ariella was wrapped in a fair few pelts as well as her bedroll.

* * *

Vilkas and Ariella had put the light out about half an hour ago. Vilkas was only half awake, slowly drifting into sleep despite his wolf fighting for freedom.

He heard Ariella shifting and then felt her sliding into his bedroll. He slid his arms around her when she settled beside him.

"I was cold." She said, pressing her cold hands against his warm skin. He flinched away from and cold slightly but then just pulled her closer. There wasn't a whole lot of room for movement left in the bedroll, he supposed it was lucky Ariella was a small as she was.

He pressed his lips to hers and she started kissing him back. Vilkas suddenly wished there was a bit more space for movement in his bedroll. He made a note to look for a bigger one.

In the tight space he managed to roll ontop of her. Their lips met as well as their bodies and Vilkas could feel his length hardening. He could smell Ariella's arousal and his wolf was fighting for control. Control the man would never dare let the wolf have; Ariella was his and his alone. Not even the beast inside could share her.

Her legs slipped over his waist allowing him to achieve some friction, which he was quickly requiring. Even Ariella's hips rose to meet his.

The Breton had certainly been growing bolder yet was still as timid as ever. Hands were roaming freely and soon clothes were being tugged at until what was required were exposed.

When Vilkas entered Ariella she let out a soft moan. Soft but possibly the loudest reaction he had ever gotten out of her. He supposed this was the last time they would get to do this for a while, at least until they left High Hrothgar. So Vilkas wanted her to make those noises again, louder even.

His hips moved slowly, carefully and deeply. With each stroke Ariella twisted her hands in his tunic yet there was next to no vocal response.

"Ariella…" he breathed out, breaking their kiss. A moan escaped her and he didn't need to see to know her cheeks were reddened.

His stroks started to quicken in pace. He could feel Ariella beginning to tighten around him and she was constantly letting out a series of small gasps and groans which constrasted quite starkly with the grunts and moans escaping Vilkas.

"Vilkas…" Ariella practically pleaded, enough to send the man over the edge and drive them both to climax.

"Are you warm now?" Vilkas teased once he regained his breath a bit.

"Very much so."


	30. High Hrothgar

_A/N: I don't know if you guys have noticed but I've derailed from the main quest slightly... yeah slightly. So the essence is the same but a lot of stuff is reworked to make sense._

* * *

High Hrothgar was not what Vilkas had been expecting. Yet looking back he didn't really know why he had expected more. The building was sturdy, strong, imposing, practical and boring to look at. It was essentially just like all things Nord.

Ariella climbed the first few steps to the building then looked back to hurry Vilkas along. He strode to her side and they walked into the monastery together.

Inside it was quiet and Vilkas' had to encourage Ariella to press forward. The place was daunting and quite eerie; the silence didn't help. They quickly found themselves in a more open area, where a Greybeard was meditating.

Ariella looked to Vilkas but he only shrugged. She was about to interrupt him when he opened his eyes and stood. The robed man walked wordlessly off down a corridor.

Vilkas wasn't sure if they should follow or ask him for help. The two just stood there waiting for something to happen.

The few minutes they were waiting seemed much longer as they waited. A beared man appeared with three others following behind. The man leading the other approached the two companions and looked at them.

His eyes settled on Vilkas for a moment but after a moment of analysing his gaze turned to Ariella.

"You hold the essense of the Dragonborn." The man said, Ariella shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. "I am Master Arngeir, leader of the Greybeards."

Ariella was silence, she opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.  
"First you must demonstrate your shout so we can be sure you are Dragonborn." Ariella glanced to Vilkas nervously. "The Thu'um cannot harm us, so shout when ready."

"Yol." Ariella said after a moment of hesitation. The fire engulfed the monk yet soon faded leaving him untarnished.

The Greybeards talked, well Arngeir talked exclusively to Ariella. Vilkas may as well had not been there. Ariella was swept into training for whatever reason. Vilkas was sure the Greybeards had a point to teaching her the words they did but Vilkas didn't know it yet.

Vilkas would have wanted to leave but while watching her train he would catch her glancing over at him. It wasn't much but it made Vilkas believe she appreciated him being there, so he had to stay.

They remained there for three nights. Vilkas founds books to read while Ariella learnt words and practiced her shouting. The Greybeards taught her how to embrace the shout so she didn't look sick whenever she gained a new word and knowledge. It was good to see her learning and it made Vilkas more comfortable knowing she wasn't in the dark about all these things.

As they were preparing to leave on the morning of the fourth day Master Arngeir walked over to them.

"Your final test Dragonborn is to locate the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller held within Ustengrav. Follow the way of the voice and retrieving it will be no problem. You should also head to Bleak Falls Barrow, a power resides there that will help you through Ustengrav."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir." Ariella said as she wrote down the names of the places onto a piece of paper.

* * *

Vilkas and Ariella had decided to go the other way around the Throat of the World. It would send them through Riverwood so they could go to Bleak Falls Barrow before heading back to Whiterun.

They had been walking for a few days and were just outside of Riverwood.

"So what's the plan?" Ariella asked as they walked.

"Well I suppose we can stay the night in Riverwood, then we could make for the Barrow in the morning and depending on how long it takes we could either head home or stay in Riverwood again." He thought for a moment, "Or we could head up to the Barrow and camp out, the only problem could be bandits."

"I'll ask some friends in town about the Barrow I suppose." Vilkas cocked a brow.

"Friends?"

"Riverwood was where the Stormcloak who helped me out of Helgen lives. He's probably gone back to Windhelm to join back up with the Stormcloaks but his sister should be willing to help us out." She glanced at the ground, "I think we should camp if possible. It has its perks."

Vilkas' wolf practically howled at the suggestive statement, which nearly made him stop in his tracks. His wolf had been oddly quiet in the past few days and it had been nice, he thought he had finally been able to overcome his wolf; clearly he was wrong.

Vilkas tried to get the wolf off his mind, like it had been so easy to do in the days before, yet for whatever reason the wolf always seemed there. He tried to push the beast down only for the beast to fight back again.

By the time they got into Riverwood, Vilkas had to accept the wolf in him was back and no amount of will power would make it go away.


	31. Wolf's Thoughts

Ralof had been in Riverwood and that meant during the entire visit Vilkas was on edge. His wolf hadn't stopped huffing in annoyance and fighting for freedom. The Nord male seemed nice and more than willing to help Ariella and Vilkas. Vilkas was jealous embarrassingly enough, more his wolf than the man but the man was jealous never the less.

Ariella must have picked up on it because when Ralof suggested they stay the night in his sister's house she insisted they head up the mountain so they could go through the Barrow sooner rather than later.

Vilkas had been brooding throughout the entire walk up the mountain. He was concerned about his wolf, Ralof, the Barrow…

The only time he snapped out of his thoughts was when there were bandits to deal with. They cleared the bandits that were about halfway up the mountain and soon the sun began to set.

They found an area that was well hidden from any bandits that might be lurking. But with the snow that was coming in Vilkas doubted any bandits would be straying too far from their fires.

Night soon fell and there had been little conversation between the two. Dinner had been quiet, any attempt at conversation had been short lived and eventually conversation stopped.

But it was dark now and the lantern had been blown out. Ariella slipped into the bedroll after Vilkas had already gotten in. Vilkas threw some pelts over them before lying down.

Vilkas had purchased a larger sleeping roll rather awkwardly in Ivarsted. The merchant who sold it was all raised eyebrows and innuendos when Vilkas requested it. It had made him feel a bit uncomfortable but it was a good purchase never the less.  
There was more space for movement.

He felt Ariella wrap an arm around him, burying a hand in his hair. She shifted a bit and placed her lips to his. The kiss deepened, Vilkas allowing his hands to roam over the Breton's curves.

He shifted so he was on top of her, her legs wrapping around him. He continued to kiss her, hands roaming when a quiet moan escaped her lips and her hips started grinding upwards creating delicious friction.

_Claim her. Mark her as ours. Make everyone know she is our mate. No man shall take her from us. She belongs to us._

Vilkas physically moved back.

Ariella dropped her legs and allowed him to roll off her.

His wolf had never been so… protective? Possessive? He couldn't think of a word. Usually in moments like this if the wolf did appear it could easily be pushed back down. Just then, however Vilkas had been finding it hard to fight.

There was a long silence as Vilkas berated himself and cursed his wolf.

"Vilkas?" Her voice showed no real emotion being there so he didn't know how she felt. "Is everything alright?"

Concerned. He just hoped she wasn't angry or upset.

"I… uh…" He wanted to say it was nothing but he couldn't. The words died in his throat, he didn't know how he could explain. He briefly considered telling her but that would mean betraying the companions… also running the risk of her thinking him a monster and never wanting to see him again.

He fell into a silence, unsure of what to tell her.

"Vilkas…" Her voice was barely a whisper and she brought a hand up to caress his cheek. He looked at her and she simply smiled back. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." She looked at him as if waiting for something, for him to say something. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well when you're head's clear I'll still be here. I'll wait as long as I have to." He pulled her close, "I don't want anyone but you. Just you and you alone."

The way she said it, with such conviction as if she was trying to get him to understand something but beyond the face value Vilkas missed the meaning in the words.


End file.
